Winter in Tokyo (chansoo remake)
by kyukyucha
Summary: A remake from Novel by Ilana Tan Winter in Tokyo Orang ini aneh sekali -Kyungsoo Kau orang yang menarik - Chanyeol chansoo/slight kaisoo
1. Prolog

IA menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah ia melihat orang itu.

Orang itu baru memasuki ruangan. Matanya tidak berkedip mengamati orang itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Ia menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat orang itu mengambil segelas minuman dari meja bulat bertaplak putih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian orang itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan.

Tepat ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan orang itu?

-


	2. Satu

Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan

Chansoo Remake Versions

GS story

MUSIM dingin sudah tiba dan menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Angin bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Do Kyungsoo mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan sementara ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang mengarah ke gedung apartemennya. Ia menggigil karena rasa dingin mulai menembus jaket dan sweter tebalnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, minum secangkir cokelat panas, dan makan ramen1. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut keroncongan. Dingni-dingin begini memang paling enak...

"Hei!"

Kyungsoo terlompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap wanita dengan rambut pendek dicat pirang manyala yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu mengenali wanita itu sebagai Park Sandara, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen lantai bawah, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sandara Oneesan2," Kyungsoo mendesah sambil memegang dada. "Oneesan membuatku terkejut setengah mati."

Park Sandara mendecakkan lidah dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlalu gampang terkejut."

"Oneesan tahu aku selalu merasa waswas kalau berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi," kata Kyungsoo. "Dan aku punya alasan bagus untuk itu."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dua buku dari tas tangannya yang superbesar. Dua-duanya buku klasik terkenal. "Dua buku ini baru masuk hari ini, jadi aku orang pertama yang membacanya."

Ia bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan umum di Shinjuku dan ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Sejak kecil ia memang sangat gemar membaca buku dan impiannya adalah bekerja di perpustakaan, tempat ia bisa membaca buku sepuas hatinya, tanpa gangguan, dan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang.

"Oneesan mau membacanya?" tanyanya pada Sandara yang menatap kedua buku itu dengan kening berkerut. "Akan kupinjamkan kalau aku sudah selesai."

Alis Sandara terangkat tinggi dan ia melotot ke arah Kyungsoo. "Buku bahasa Inggris? Yang benar saja," katanya. "Kau tahu benar bahasa Inggris-ku sekadar yes, no, thank you, I love you. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka membaca buku. Otakku yang sederhana ini hanya bisa memahami manga3."

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini Oneesan pulang terlambat," katanya.

Sandara mengangguk. "Ya, tadi ada janji dengan teman," sahutnya ringan. "Oh, Hanbin pasti hampir mati kelaparan sekarang. Dia sudah meneleponku sejak tadi dan bertanya kapan aku pulang. Entah kapan anak itu bisa dewasa dan berhenti merecoki kakaknya ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya lulus kuliah dan menjadi pengacara. Saat itu aku yang akan merecokinya."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung apartemen itu tidak benar- benar mirip gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang. Gedung itu hanya bangunan tua tingkat dua berukuran kecil. Setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen yang berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 101 ditempati oleh sepasang suami-istri tua bernama Osawa, yang sekaligus merupakan penanggung jawab gedung. Apartemen di seberang mereka, nomor 102 ditempati oleh kakak-beradik Park. Park Sandara berumur 28 tahun-tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Kyungsoo-dan bekerja sebagai penata rambut di Harajuku, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya, Park Hanbin, adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum.

Kyungsoo sendiri menempati apartemen 202 di lantai dua. Apartemen 201 saat ini kosong. Saat Kyungsoo pertama kali pindah ke gedung apartemen ini lima tahun yang lalu, penghuni apartemen 201 adalah seorang arsitek muda yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di sana, kemudian tahun lalu sepasang suami-istri muda menggantikan si arsitek.

Pasangan suami-istri itu menempati apartemen di seberang apartemen Kyungsoo selama setahun dan bulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah kecil kemudian pindah.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah tua, kondisi apartemen di sana sama sekali tidak buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain pada umumnya, fasilitasnya memadai, dan biaya sewanya termasuk murah. Tidak mungkin menemukan apartemen seperti itu di pusat kota Tokyo.

Setiap apartemen di sana memiliki susunan yang sama: dapur, ruang duduk yang mengarah ke balkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu bilik kecil khusus untuk kloset, satu kamar mandi kecil yang dilengkapi dengan mesin pemanas air, dan dua kamar tidur yang juga berukuran kecil. Apartemen 101 dan 201 memiliki balkon menghadap ke utara, sedangkan balkon apartemen 102 dan 202 menghadap ke selatan. Selain itu semua penghuni apartemen di sana adalah orang- orang yang menyenangkan dan Kyungsoo sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen 102, Sandara berbalik menghadap

Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, apakah aku sudah tahu penyewa baru apartemen 201 sudah datang?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Benarkah?"

Sandara mengangguk. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat orang baru itu, tapi Hanbin melihatnya tadi pagi." "Laki-laki?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sandara mengangguk lagi. "Kata Hanbin, orang itu datang sendirian dan langsung masuk ke apartemen 201. Tidak keluar lagi sejak saat itu. Aneh, bukan?" Kening Kyungsoo berkerut samar. "Bukankah Hanbin-kun pergi kuliah pagi tadi? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu orang itu keluar lagi atau tidak?"

Sandara menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Hanbin memang pergi kuliah, tapi Nenek masih ada di rumah saat itu," katanya, merujuk pada Nenek Osawa yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya. "Nenek juga tahu ada orang yang masuk ke apartemen 201 tadi pagi dan sepanjang hari Nenek sudah memasang mata dan telinga. Orang itu tidak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang."

"Begitu?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil merenung. "Mungkin Kakek Osawa tahu siapa yang menyewa apartemen itu."

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Sandara. "Kata Nenek, orang yang sejak awal datang untuk melihat keadaan apartemen dan mengurus semua tentang masalah sewa-menyewa bukan laki-laki ini. Mungkin dia memakai jasa agen atau semacam itu."

"Oh..."

Sandara mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari tas tangannya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku harus masuk dan memberi makan adikku yang manja itu. Selamat malam, Kyungsoo."

"Selamat malam." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin walaupun sudah terbungkus sarung tangan.

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap pintu apartemen 201. Keningnya berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari balik pintu. Benarkah sudah ada yang menyewa apartemen itu? Kenapa tidak ada suara? Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau penyewa baru itu jatuh sakit? Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan gagasan itu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Bisa saja orang itu keluar rumah ketika Nenek Osawa sedang tidak memerhatikan.

Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan penyewa baru itu benar-benar belum keluar sejak pagi. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tempat tidur? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong? Bagaimana kalau orang itu menderita penyakit jantung dan sekarang sedang kesakitan? Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh pingsan di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sekarat?!

Kyungsoo menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan putih. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Sejak kecil daya imajinasinya memang hebat karena terlalu banyak membaca buku. Mungkin seharusnya ia menjadi penulis buku fantasi. Tapi...

Kyungsoo maju selangkah mendekati pintu apartemen 201 dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menyapu poninya yang terpotong rapi dari kening dan menarik napas panjang. Kemudian setelah membulatkan tekad, ia menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia memutar kepalanya dan kali ini telinga kirinya yang ditempelkan ke pintu. Masih tetap sunyi senyap di dalam sana.

Apakah ia harus memanggil Kakek Osawa? Rasanya tidak enak mengganggu

Kakek malam-malam begini. Tapi...

Kyungsoo masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pintu itu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih menempel di daun pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Ia sempat memekik kaget sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh... Kepalaku, aduh, pantatku..." Kyungsoo mengerang sambil mengusap sisi kepalanya, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia mengerang dalam bahasa ibunya.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Kyungsoo tersadar kembali dan langsung mendongak. Matanya terbelalak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 201 yang terbuka. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berdiri di sana karena bagian dalam apartemen itu gelap gulita. Namun kemudian ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika sosok itu maju selangkah dan sinar lampu di koridor meneranginya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di sana terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang gelap awut-awutan, sweter hitam dan celana jins yang dikenakannya juga kelihatan lusuh. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak umur laki-laki itu karena penampilannya sungguh kacau dan sepertinya ia belum bercukur hari ini. Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu. Terkejut? Heran? Marah?

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan serak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak sempat menjawab, karena mendadak saja suasana menjadi heboh.

Park Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan badan kaku. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik ke luar jendela. Langit di luar gelap. Sudah malamkah? Jam berapa ini? Ia mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia masih lelah sekali. Badannya menolak untuk bergerak. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Penerbangan dari New York ke Tokyo menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya jet-lag. Ia memang tidak pernah suka melakukan penerbangan jauh.

Tenggorokannya kering. Ia harus minum sebelum tubuhnya dehidrasi. Kapan terakhir kali ia minum? Ia tidak ingat. Mungkin sewaktu di pesawat.

Chanyeol memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan menyeret kakinya yang berkaus kaki tebal keluar dari kamar.

Sinar bulan dan lampu jalan yang masuk lewat pintu kaca balkon menerangi ruang duduk. Penerangan remang-remang itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu karena matanya bahkan belum terbiasa dengan penerangan samar yang ada, apalagi sinar lampu yang terang benderang.

Ia haus dan ia baru menyadari bahwa perutnya juga lapar. Kapan terakhir kali ia makan? Sewaktu di pesawat? Ia ingat ia hanya makan sedikit di pesawat karena sama sekali tidak berselera. Pantas saja sekarang ia kelaparan.

Chanyeol baru akan berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar bunyi gemeresik samar di luar pintu apartemennya. Ia menoleh dan melihat bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawal celah pintu. Matanya menyipit. Ada orang di luar pintunya. Bayangan di bawah celah pintu itu bergerak-gerak. Niat awalnya mencari minuman batal. Ia berbalik, menghampiri pintu, dan memasang telinga.

Tidak terdengar suara orang berbicara, tapi sudah jelas ada orang yang berdiri di luar sana. Tangannya terangkat ke pegangan pintu, lalu dengan satu sentakan cepat, ia menarik pintu itu membuka. Pintu itu membentur sesuatu, yang disusul pekikan seorang wanita.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mengerjapkan mata, silau karena dihadapkan pada terangnya lampu di koridor. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tersungkur di lantai di hadapannya sambil merintih pelan. Sepertinya sentakannya membuka pintu membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Dan sudah pasti gadis itulah yang memekik tadi. Kini gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol. Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Sesaat Chanyeol merasa gadis itu bukan orang Jepang. Mata gadis itu besar dan bulat, tidak seperti mata orang Jepang pada umumnya, apalagi tadi gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang sudah jelas bukan bahasa Jepang. Chanyeol bingung. Otaknya masih bekerja lebih lambat daripada biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mendapati dirinya bersuara. Suaranya terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri. Dan ia mengatakannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Apakah gadis itu mengerti?

Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban gadis itu, karena mendadak keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu-pintu membuka, lalu berbagai seruan yang terdengar tumpang-tindih.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suara apa itu?"

"Siapa yang berteriak?"

"Ada pencuri? Pencuri?"

"Kyungsoo-chan? Kaukah itu?"

"Kyungsoo Oneesan?"

"Hanbin! Ayo, kita naik."

"Mana tongkat bisbolku?"

"Pakai dulu jaketmu."

"Jaketku?"

"Bu, kau tunggu di sini saja."

"Hati-hati!"

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga orang bermunculan di depan Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang dua pria dan satu wanita yang menyerbu koridor sempit di lantai dua itu. Mereka balas menatapnya dengan heran. Kini, selain gadis bermata besar yang masih terduduk di lantai, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus berambut agak gondrong yang megacungkan tongkat bisbol, seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek, lalu seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" pekik si wanita berambut pirang sambil menghampiri gadis yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu melongo sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab, "Oh,Sandara Oneesan. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Oke, gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu bisa berbahasa Jepang, pikir Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Sepertinya dia memang orang Jepang.

Si pemuda kurus dan berambut gondrong membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih mencengkeram tongkat bisbol dengan erat. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertegun. "Anda siapa? Kyungsoo Oneesan, apakah orang ini macam-macam terhadapmu?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Nah, tunggu sebentar! Macam-macam? Tunggu dulu...

"Sabar, Hanbin," sela orang tua berambut putih yang berdiri di samping si pemuda yang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol. Kakek tua itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan, lalu berkata pendek, "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Anak muda."

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia ingat tadi ia belum sempat minum. Ia berdeham sejenak, lalu berkata datar, "Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya baru pindah ke apartemen ini."

"Oh? Si orang baru?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Hanbin. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang."

Chanyeol melihat tongkat bisbol yang tadinya terangkat tinggi itu kini diturunkan. Ia berkata, "Saya baru tiba di Tokyo dengan pesawat pagi tadi. Karena tidak enak badan saya langsung tertidur begitu tiba di apartemen. Saya minta maaf karena tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri lebih awal."

"Sudah kubilang orang baru itu tidak keluar-keluar sejak masuk tadi pagi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bertanya lagi dengan nada curiga, "Lalu sejak tadi pagi kau tidur terus di dalam?"

"Benar," sahut Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?" Si kakek tua kembali bertanya sambil memandang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali terarah kepada Kyungsoo yang terlihat serbasalah. Gadis itu bersedekap dan mengangkat bahu dengan salah tingkah. "Kakek, itu... Itu, ehm... Maksudku, aku hanya khawatir," katanya terbata-bata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari orang-orang di sana masih menunggu penjelasannya, karena itu ia melanjutkan, "Aku dengar dari Sandara Oneesan," ia menatap wanita berambut pirang itu sekilas, "sudah ada yang menempati apartemen 201 dan orang itu belum keluar dari kamar sejak pagi. Dan aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Jadi kupikir...," suaranya semakin lirih dan ia tersenyum kikuk, "...mungkin orang itu sakit, atau, eh, jatuh pingsan."

Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyum mendengar penjelasan gadis itu.

"Lalu ketika aku sedang mencoba mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu, orang-eh, Park-san tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan membuatku terkejut. Dan aku terjatuh." Kyungsoo berdeham di akhir penjelasannya. "Begitulah."

Seketika itu juga suasana tegang di koridor lantai dua mencair.

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo. Kau membuat kami kaget sekali tadi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Sandara sambil mengguncang lengan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo lirih sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, lalu melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan membungkuk badan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri," kata Hanbin sambil memandang Chanyeol. "Namaku Park Hanbin dan ini kakakku, Park Sandara." Ia menunjuk wanita berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol.

"Kami tinggal di bawah, di apartemen 102," Sandara menambahkan.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan menyambut uluran tangan kakak-beradik Park. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Anak-anak ini biasanya memanggilku Kakek Osawa," si kakek tua memperkenal- kan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun kulitnya sudah keriput, Kakek Osawa ternyata masih memiliki deretan gigi yang rapi. "Aku tinggal bersama istriku di bawah."

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang terarah kepada Kyungsoo yang tetap diam. Kyungsoo tersadar dan buru-buru membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu berkata dengan agak tergagap, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal. Aku minta maaf soal... soal kejadian tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu terkejut."

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Park-san," kata Kakek sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, jangan ragu-ragu mengatakannya."

Inilah pertama kali Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki kembali di Tokyo setelah pindah ke New York bersama keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia kembali bukan karena rindu pada kampung halaman. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Dan Tokyo adalah kota pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Kini Chanyeol memandang orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya dan yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan senyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia takkan bisa mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya.

Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

1 Mi Jepang yang berbentuk tipis, berbeda dengan udon yang bentuknya lebih bulat dan besar.

2 Panggilan untuk wanita yang lebih tua, kakak.

3 komik

TBC...

Sebuah remake dari novel, favoritku... aku ingin berbagi betapa menyenangkannya aku membaca novel ini. Dan hanya karena alasan itulah aku me-remake cerita ini...

Semoga kalian menyukainya, sama seperti aku yang begitu menikmati semua proses me-remake cerita ini...

Aku tak mengubah apapun kecuali nama tokoh yang aku pikir perlu, mohon bimbingannya semua...


	3. Dua

Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan

Chansoo Remake Versions

GS story

KYUNGSOO berdiri di koridor lantai dua gedung perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja, di samping mesin penjual kopi yang-mengikuti tema bulan Desember-tiba-tiba saja sudah dipenuhi hiasan Natal. Kyungsoo memegang cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Ya, aku akan pulang pada Hari Natal," katanya di ponsel sambil memandang ke luar jendela kaca besar yang menghadap halaman depan gedung perpustakaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini sampai setelah Tahun Baru, bukan?" Suara berat ayahnya terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kyungsoo sambil menyesap pelan kopinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Pa, Mama masih di Jakarta?"

Sejak kecil ia selalu memanggil orangtuanya dengan Papa dan Mama, bukan Otousan4 dan Okaasan5. Ia juga tidak yakin kenapa. Mungkin karena didikan ibunya yang orang Indonesia, tetapi ayahnya juga tidak keberatan.

Sebenarnya ibunya sendiri juga blasteran Indonesia-Jepang. Kakeknya dari pihak ibu adalah orang Indonesia dan neneknya orang Jepang. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo awalnya tinggal di Tokyo, lalu tiga tahun lalu mereka pindah ke Kyoto, kampung halaman ayahnya, untuk mencari suasana yang lebih tenang. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo.

"Baguslah," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Minggu lalu ibunya pulang ke Jakarta karena mendengar kakek Kyungsoo harus menjalani operasi usus buntu, tetapi operasinya berhasil dengan baik dan kakeknya sudah sehat kembali.

Setelah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan melewatkan Tahun Baru di Kyoto, Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dan mengantonginya. Baru saja ia hendak menyesap kopinya, ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dan melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar.

"Moshimoshi? Hanbin-kun, ada apa?" kata Kyungsoo begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Kyungsoo Oneesan, punya waktu malam ini?" Terdengar suara ceria Hanbin di ujung sana.

"Memangnya ada apa malam ini?"

"Sandara Oneechan, aku, dan Chanyeol Oniisan6 mau pergi minum-minum malam ini," jelas Hanbin. "Anggap saja sebagai pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut tetangga baru. Sebelum itu kita akan makan malam bersama di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Osawa."

Mendengar nama Park Chanyeol, pikiran Kyungsoo langsung melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir kenangan memalukan itu. Astaga! Tetangga barunya pasti menganggap dirinya semacam penguntit psycho atau tukang intip...

"Oneesan?"

Lamunannya buyar dan Kyungsoo berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hanbin. "Ya? Maaf, apa katamu tadi?" "Jadi bagaimana? Oneesan bisa ikut?"

"Malam ini tidak bisa," kata Kyungsoo setelah berpikir sesaat. "Seorang rekan kerjaku berulang tahun dan dia mengajak kami pergi makan dan karaoke. Aku sudah janji akan ikut."

"Oh?" Suara Hanbin terdengar agak kecewa. "Do-san."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat salah seorang rekan kerjanya melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang. Orang asing, pikir Kyungsoo langsung. Di perpustakaan itu hanya Kyungsoo satu- satunya karyawan yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi secara tidak langsung ia yang selalu diminta melayani pelanggan asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup ponsel, membuang cangkir kertas bekas kopinya ke tong sampah di dekat sana, lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sudah menunggu.

Kyungsoo menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengembuskan napas. Ia melirik jam tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ternyata ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah menyanyi berjam-jam di karaoke. Ia berdeham. Kerongkongannya agak sakit karena terlalu banyak menyanyi. Sewaktu sedang sibuk menyanyi ia tidak merasa lelah, tetapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa pegal dan matanya berat. Ia hanya ingin cepat- cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia menyusuri jalan kecil yang agak menanjak menuju gedung apartemennya. Jalan kecil itu sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

Lalu ia mendengar suara itu. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Kyungsoo terkesiap pelan dan menelan ludah. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Kyungsoo tetap berjalan-walaupun langkahnya tanpa sadar semakin cepat-dan memasang telinga. Benar! Ada orang di belakangnya!

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang lain yang juga berjalan di jalan itu? Memangnya jalan itu milikku sendiri? Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali sifatnya yang mudah panik. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yakinkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo berusaha melirik ke balik bahunya. Ia tidak berhasil melihat banyak. Ia hanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa panik mulai menyerang tanpa memedulikan bantahan akal sehat. Sementara ia mempercepat langkah, napasnya mulai memburu dan pikiran- pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di benaknya.

Langkah kaki orang di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat. Orang jahat? pikir Kyungsoo panik. Pemabuk? Atau lebih buruk lagi, pemerkosa?! Ya Tuhan, lindungilah diriku. Kejahatan di jalan-jalan sepi bukan hal baru lagi di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Kyungsoo langsung memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Kemungkinan lain terselip di otaknya. Jangan-jangan... penguntit?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo dikuntit. Pengalaman itu membuatnya trauma.

Itu dia! Gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat. Kyungsoo lega sekali. Ia nyaris berlari, tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei..." Terdengar suara rendah seorang laki-laki di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo merasa bahunya dipegang. Kepanikannya meledak. Ia berputar dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan tas tangannya ke arah orang itu. Ia juga tidak lupa menjerit keras.

Tas tangannya mengenai sisi tubuh orang itu dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Kyungsoo mengayunkan tasnya sekali lagi dan...

"Tunggu sebentar... Ini aku. Ini aku!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunan lengannya dan melotot galak ke arah laki-laki yang mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan wajah untuk melindungi diri. Perlahan-lahan orang itu menurunkan tangan dan Kyungsoo baru melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Park-san?" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekik. Matanya terbelalak. Walaupun tetangga barunya itu masih tergolong orang asing, tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Debar jantungnya yang liar pun agak mereda. "Astaga, kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?"

Park Chanyeol terlihat berbeda hari ini. Penampilannya lebih rapi daripada kemarin. Dan ia sudah bercukur. Kyungsoo jadi menyadari sebenarnya Chanyeol masih muda. Wajahnya menarik dan berkesan seperti orang korea.

Park Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket panjangnya. Ia balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kaget. "Aku tidak mengendap-endap. Bukankah tadi aku memanggilmu? Justru kau yang langsung menghantamku dengan tas," katanya, membuat wajah Kyungsoo terasa panas karena malu. Suara pria itu terdengar lebih jelas hari ini, tidak serak seperti kemarin. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangan dari saku jaket dan menunjuk tas tangan Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kau sudah boleh menurunkan tasmu itu."

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar ke samping, ke arah tangannya yang masih mengacungkan tasnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam. Ia cepat-cepat menurunkan tangan dan berkata dengan gelagapan, "Tapi kau tadi memang mengendap-endap. Kau tahu..."

Saat itu pintu rumah di sebelah kanan mereka terbuka dan seorang wanita tua melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu bertanya dengan kening berkerut, "Kalian baik-baik saja? Tadi aku mendengar ada yang menjerit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami karena sudah mengganggu," kata Chanyeol cepat sambil membungkuk.

Kyungsoo juga buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama sambil meminta maaf.

Wanita tua itu berdecak pelan. "Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang." lalu pintu kembali tertutup.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan tegak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa pelan.

"Tunggu aku," kata laki-laki itu di sela-sela tawanya dan menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu ini lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tadi membuatku ketakutan. Kukira kau perampok. Atau penguntit. Atau... semacam itu."

"Penguntit?"

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak. Lalu, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Banyak penguntit di Tokyo, kau tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru minum-minum bersama Sandara Oneesan dan Hanbin, bukan?"

"Ya, benar," sahut Chanyeol. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu alasan di baliknya. "Setelah makan malam bersama Kakek dan Nenek Osawa, mereka mengajakku minum-minum di izakaya7 langganan mereka."

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut," kata Kyungsoo sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanbin tadi bilang kau ikut merayakan ulang tahun rekan kerjamu."

"Mm," gumam Kyungsoo, lalu bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kalian bertiga tidak pulang bersama?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya mereka punya acara lain dengan teman-teman mereka."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Sandara dan Hanbin memang sering berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka setiap akhir pekan. Mereka tidak akan pulang sebelum lewat tengah malam.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, lalu Chanyeol membuka suara, "Kurasa Tokyo sudah banyak berubah." Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat raut wajah tetangganya yang heran. "Keluargaku pindah ke New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," jelasnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Tokyo sejak kami pindah."

"Oh, New York?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau pernah ke sana?"

"Tentu saja," kata Chanyeol tegas. "Walaupun tinggal di luar negeri, kami masih berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Jepang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti. "Sama seperti keluargaku." Melihat Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksudnya, ia menjelaskan, "Aku berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia dengan ibuku."

"Ibumu orang Indonesia?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia sudah menduga gadis itu tidak terlalu mirip orang Jepang. Apalagi ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nenekku dari pihak Ibu adalah orang Indonesia dan kakekku orang Jepang. Ibuku dilahirkan dai dibesarkan di Indonesia. Lalu Ibu pindah ke Jepang setelah menikah dengan Ayah, jadi aku lahir di sini. Tapi aku sangat lancar berbahasa Indonesia, kau tahu? Ibuku mengajariku sejak kecil."

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ketika Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. "Bahumu... sakit tidak?"

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan bahunya sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa," sahutnya ceria, "aku tidak akan lumpuh walaupun tadi kau menghajarku keras sekali dengan tasmu yang berat itu. Apa isinya? Batu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Oh, Les Miserablés," katanya, menyebut judul aslinya setelah membaca judul dalam tulisan Jepang yang tercetak di buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu buku ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu dan membaca karya sastra klasik.

Chanyeol mengabil buku itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Aku pernah membacanya," katanya. "Tapi aku baru tahu buku itu juga dijemahkan ke dalam bahasa Jepang."

"Kau membaca versi aslinya?" tanya Kyungsoo kagum.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dari buku itu. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Yang kubaca adalah yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis." Ia mengembalikan buku itu kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bahasa Prancis-ku sangat payah. Dulu masih ada Tatsuya-san yang bisa mengajariku bahasa Prancis. Sekarang aku terpaksa belajar sendiri, dan sering kali aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Tatsuya-san?"

"Dia orang yang dulu tinggal di apartemen yang kautempati sekarang. Orang yang sangat baik. Dia sudah beberapa kali pergi ke Paris dan selalu membawakan kami hadiah kalau pulang dari sana. Sewaktu terakhir kali kembali dari Paris, dia juga membawakan CD lagu Prancis untukku, walaupun saat itu dia sedang punya banyak masalah8 ," kata Kyungsoo sambil melamun. Lalu ia mendesah keras, "Kadang-kadang aku merindukannya."

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat?"

Mata Kyungsoo beralih ke wajah Chanyeol. "Dekat? Maksudmu seperti...? Oh, tidak. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat berikut dalam bahasa ibunya tanpa sadar. "Jalan pikirannya aneh sekali, orang ini."

"Lagi-lagi mengomel dalam bahasa asing," gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap langsung ke mata Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Kau gadis yang menarik, Do Kyungsoo."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Pasti ia salah dengar. Chanyeol bilang apa tadi? Dia gadis yang menarik? Menarik dalam arti apa? Menarik dalam arti "menyenangkan"? Atau...? Tetapi mereka baru saling mengenal, jadi tidak mungkin menarik dalam arti yang lebih dalam dan rumit dan membingung- kan, bukan?

Kemudian Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dan keningnya berkerut samar. "Seperti-nya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," gumamnya.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah santai dan ia tersenyum mengerti.

"Aah... Aku tahu maksudmu." "Apa?"

‟Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini,‟" ulang Kyungsoo, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar kalimat itu. Yang kau maksud pasti Baekhyun."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat tidak mengerti. "Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun model yang lumayan terkenal di sini. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya di majalah dan televisi," jelas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu, wajahmu mirip model terkenal?" tanyanya geli. "Apa? Bukan, bukan!" Kyungsoo tertawa. "Baekhyun itu saudara kembarku. Orang-orang sering salah mengenaliku sebagai Baekhyun. Pemabuk yang dulu menguntitku juga begitu."

"Oh? Kau punya saudara kembar?" gumam Chanyeol heran, lalu terdiam sejenak dan menambahkan, "Apa maksudmu dengan pemabuk yang menguntitmu?" jauh, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Sejenak Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, seakan sedang berpikir, lalu ia berkata pelan,

"Jadi kau punya saudara kembar?"

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas, merasa lega karena Chanyeol tidak mendesaknya. "Ya. Dia lahir lebih dulu, aku lima menit kemudian. Wajah kami sama persis, hanya gaya rambut kami yang berbeda, lalu dia punya tahi lalat kecil di hidung dan dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Sifat kami berdua memang tidak sama, tapi juga tidak benar-benar bertolak belakang. Kami tinggal bersama di sini sampai dia pindah ke luar negeri musim panas tahun lalu karena ada kontrak kerja," jelasnya tanpa ditanya. Ia sudah terlalu sering menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang salah mengenalinya sebagai Baekhyun. Karena sudah tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan, kini ia cenderung langsung mengatakan segalanya sebelum ditanya. "Oh, sebelum kau bertanya, tidak, kami tidak bisa bertelepati atau semacamnya, walaupun kami memang dekat. Kadang-kadang aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kami bukan cenayang. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ikut menjadi model karena aku memang tidak bercita-cita menjadi model."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar itu. Punggungnya disandarkan ke pintu dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Jadi kau bukan cenayang dan kau tidak mau menjadi model. Ada lagi yang harus kuketahui?"

Sesaat Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan bingung, lalu wajahnya memerah. "Tidak ada. Maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Ia menggigil dan baru menyadari mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di luar pintu seperti ini. "Dingin sekali," katanya cepat. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Sebenarnya kemungkinan Chanyeol pernah melihat Baekhyun di majalah atau televisi sangat kecil. Chanyeol sudah tinggal di luar negeri selama hampir separo hidupnya dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang artis atau model Jepang.

TBC...

4 Ayah

5 Ibu

6 Panggilan untuk pria yang lebih tua, kakak.

7 Bar Jepang

8 Baca Autumn in Paris (aku akan me-remakenya nanti)


	4. Tiga

Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan

Chansoo Remake Versions

GS story

"DIA bilang kau gadis yang menarik?" Sandara menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir sambil berpikir- pikir.

"Oneesan, menurutmu apa maksudnya?"

"Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kafe di jalan Omotesando, Harajuku. Kafe itu lumayan ramai karena hari itu hari Minggu dan banyak anak muda yang berkumpul. Pelanggan biasa ditambah lagi orang-orang yang istirahat setelah sibuk berbelanja untuk menyambut Hari Natal yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Sejak awal bulan Desember toko-toko di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo dan semua pusat perbelanjaan sudah mulai memasang hiasan Natal. Lagu Natal pun terdengar di mana-mana.

"Menurutku dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa," sahut Sandara ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hanya basa-basi."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sahut Sandara. "Pelukis memang suka bertingkah aneh-aneh."

"Dia pelukis?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Kemarin ia lupa menanyakan apa pekerjaan laki- laki itu, tetapi Park Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti pelukis. Yah, tentu saja, Kyungsoo sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pelukis mana pun, jadi ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia merasa laki-laki itu lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai... sebagai... entahlah. Yang penting bukan pelukis. Pelukis itu kan biasanya terlihat kacau, rambut berantakan, lusuh dan... Na, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu penampilan Park Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan jelas sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. Dengan rambutnya yang dicat kepirangan dan penampilannya yang berantakan, Ia kelihatan seperti pelukis dalam bayangan Kyungsoo. Ia juga...

"Siapa? Park Chanyeol?" Sandara menyela lamunannya, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan, bukan. Dia fotografer. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan imajinasinya yang mulai melantur ke mana-mana.

"Tapi tadi Oneesan bilang dia itu pelukis."

Sandara mengernyit dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Maksudku tadi seniman. Pelukis dan fotografer sama-sama disebut seniman, bukan?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niat. Kadang-kadang ucapan Sandara memang sulit dipahami dan Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa. Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam, "Kurasa memang begitu."

"Aku heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang," kata Sandara. "Dia sangat terkenal di Amerika, kau tahu? Bahkan di Tokyo ini dia sudah dibanjiri tawaran pekerjaan, tapi katanya dia tidak ingin bekerja dulu untuk sementara ini. Dia mau berlibur."

Kyungsoo menatap Sandara dengan kagum. "Bagaimana Oneesan bisa tahu semua itu?" Sandara hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku pintar menggabung-gabungkan informasi yang kuterima."

"Jongin!"

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar ke arah suara melengking itu dan matanya terpaku pada gadis remaja bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang dicat oranye yang sedang melambai kepada teman laki-lakinya yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari meja Kyungsoo. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti landak yang dipanggil Jongin itu balas melambai.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Kyungsoo mendengar gadis itu bertanya lagi dan temannya menggeleng.

Perhatian Kyungsoo kembali ke Sandara ketika mendengar tetangganya itu mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang," gerutu Sandara. "Apa maksudnya memakai rok mini pada musim dingin begini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya pemandangan seperti itu- para remaja dengan dandanan aneh, yang biasa disebut Cosplay-zoku-adalah pemandangan sehari-hari di Harajuku. Remaja-remaja itu suka berdandan habis- habisan dan memamerkan diri di depan orang banyak. Mulai dari rambut yang dicat warna-warni, pakaian yang "kreatif" dan mencolok, sampai ke rias wajah yang bisa membuat orang-orang tua seperti Kakek Osawa mengelus dada. Mereka berdandan seolah-olah akan menghadiri pesta kostum, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanya sedang nongkrong santai di jalanan.

"Bisa kulihat kau masih mengingat anak laki-laki itu," celetuk Sandara tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamamu? Kim Jongin, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menatap uap yang mengepul dari cangkir tehnya.

Sandara melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Menurutmu si Landak itu Jongin yang kaucari-cari?"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan tertawa. "Astaga, Oneesan! Tentu saja tidak. Anak itu masih kecil. Umurnya paling-paling baru tujuh belas tahun."

Sandara mendesah. "Kau hebat sekali. Masih tetap menunggu cinta pertamamu walaupun sudah belasan tahun."

"Aku tidak menunggunya," bantah Kyungsoo.

Sandara mencibir. "Kepalamu berputar begitu cepat sampai nyaris putus hanya karena mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Jongin."

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan.

Sandara memiringkan kepala. "Aku jadi berpikir-pikir. Memangnya kau masih bisa mengenalinya? Bagaimanapun juga sudah tiga belas tahun. Wajah orang bisa berubah, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau kalian berpapasan di jalan dan kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menoleh memandang ke luar jendela kafe, memandangi deretan pohon gundul di tepi jalan. Ia masih ingat peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu itu dengan sangat jelas. Saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru dengan senyum ramah yang membuat hatinya berdebar- debar. Kim Jongin. Cinta pertamanya.

Musim dingin tiga belas tahun yang lalu... Saat itu jam pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo berjongkok menunggu Baekhyun di samping gedung sekolah sambil mengorek-ngorek salju di tanah dengan sebatang ranting kurus. Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan guru karena ia baru saja ribut dengan salah seorang anak di kelas tadi pagi. Kyungsoo sudah lupa siapa nama anak perempuan menjengkelkan itu, tapi yang jelas anak itulah yang memulai kekacauan tersebut.

Ah, kalau tidak salah nama anak jahat itu Jiyeon. Ia merampas kalung Kyungsoo hadiah dari Nenek dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela. Kyungsoo tahu Jiyeon sudah iri padanya sejak ia memperlihatkan kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk tulisan "Kyungsoo". Baekhyun juga punya satu, tentunya dengan liontin yang berbentuk tulisan "Baekhyun". Jiyeon ingin meminjam kalung itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengizinkan anak manja itu memakai kalungnya yang berharga? Tapi Jiyeon nekat merampas kalung itu dan "menjatuhkannya" ke luar jendela. Katanya ia tidak sengaja, tapi tentu saja hanya orang buta dan tuli yang percaya padanya. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya lebih galak langsung mengamuk dan menyerang Jiyeon. Saat itulah guru datang dan melihat Baekhyun melancarkan jurus menjambak-kucir-rambut yang ganas.

Dengan wajah cemberut menahan tangis kesal sambil sesekali meniup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan, Kyungsoo menunduk dan mencari-cari di antara tumpukan salju di tanah. Nenek pasti marah kalau Kyungsoo sampai menghilangkan kalung itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar ke arah suara. Matanya menyipit sedikit karena silau. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menaungi mata dan barulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru. Usia anak itu pasti lebih tua daripada Kyungsoo. Kelihatannya seperti anak SMP. Kakak kelasnya? Entahlah, Kyungsoo belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

"Sedang apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak, lalu bergumam pelan, "Mencari sesuatu."

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. "Mencari apa?"

"Kalung," jawab Kyungsoo singkat, lalu kembali menunduk mencari-cari di tanah. Karena tidak mendengar sahutan, Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat anak itu sudah ikut mencari-cari.

Baru saja Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tanah di sekeliling kakinya, ia mendengar anak laki-laki itu berseru, "Namamu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan heran dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan sesuatu yang berkilau di

tangan kanannya. "Ketemu!"

"Benar?" Kyungsoo melompat berdiri dan berlari menghampiri anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk nama "Kyungsoo" kepada Kyungsoo. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya?" katanya dengan nada ramah.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah yang berseri-seri itu. Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah lapangan dan melambai. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dan melihat sekumpulan remaja berdiri di sana, dua anak perempuan dan dua anak laki- laki. Semuanya terlihat seperti anak SMP.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata si anak laki-laki bertopi biru. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat pulang."

Begitu anak laki-laki itu pergi. Baekhyun berlari-lari ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menariknya mendekat. Ia tahu Baekhyun mengenal banyak orang. Mungkin ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Dan Baekhyun memang tahu. Kata Baekhyun nama anak itu Kim Jongin, siswa SMP. Dulu dia dan keempat temannya juga bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan Kyungsoo , lalu setelah lulus mereka pindah ke SMP lain. Hari itu Kim Jongin dan teman-temannya datang ke SD lama mereka untuk bertemu dengan salah satu mantan guru mereka. Sejak hari itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kim Jongin lagi.

"Kau sudah menelepon ibumu?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian dari kameranya lalu memandang pria berusia empat puluhan dan berpenampilan rapi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum samar dan menggeleng.

Lee Donghae mendesah memandang keponakannya yang kelihatan tidak peduli itu. Chanyeol sudah tinggal di New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan selama itu ia tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang. Sepanjang pengetahuan sang Paman, kehidupan Chanyeol di New York sangat baik. Anak itu sudah menjadi salah satu fotografer profesional yang cukup terkenal. Karena itu ia agak heran ketika Chanyeol meneleponnya seminggu yang lalu dan berkata ia akan kembali tinggal di Tokyo.

Tetapi keponakannya itu tidak mau tingagl di apartemen pribadi yang disediakan untuknya di Roppongi yang trendi. Ia malah menyewa apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota. Lee Donghae sudah bertanya pada kakak perempuannya-ibu Chanyeol- tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Chanyeol karena anak itu sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan, tetapi ibu Chanyeol juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Apalagi setelah tiba di Tokyo, Chanyeol sama sekali belum menelepon keluarganya di New York.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti ibumu khawatir?" Lee Donghae berusaha membujuk keponakannya. "Kau tidak memberitahunya di mana kau tinggal, apa yang kaulakukan, bagaimana keadaanmu..."

"Ibu tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir. Sudah kubilang padanya aku datang ke sini untuk berlibur. Bukankah Paman juga sudah memberitahunya bahwa Paman melihatku tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat," gumam Chanyeol ringan. "Kita tidak perlu memberitahu Ibu tentang hal selebihnya." Ia mengangkat kameranya dan memandang sekelilingnya dari balik lensa, berusaha mencari objek yang cukup menarik untuk dipotret. Harajuku benar-benar mengesankan, penuh warna dan inovatif. Sumber inspirasi.

Sebaliknya, Lee Donghae tidak terlalu suka Harajuku. Tentu saja karena kawasan itu adalah kawasan yang dikuasai para remaja. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah para remaja yang berdandan seronok. Lee Donghae termasuk aliran konservatif. Ia lebih suka penampilan yang bersih dan rapi. Sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia bersyukur dalam hati karena ia belum menikah dan belum punya anak. Seandainya saja anak laki-laki yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu itu adalah anaknya, ia akan menderita tekanan darah tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja anak itu. Usianya pasti tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, rambutnya dicukur habis dan hanya menyisakan tiga garis tipis di tengah-tengah kepalanya, pakaiannya sobek di sana-sini yang katanya adalah gaya masa kini, dan bukan hanya telinganya yang ditindik, tapi alis dan hidungnya juga.

Melihat kening pamannya yang berkerut, Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Paman jangan mengkhianatiku ya? Ibu hanya perlu tahu aku sudah tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat. Hanya itu. Paman juga tidak boleh melapor tentang apa pun kepadanya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan kalau Paman mau tahu, keadaanku sangat baik sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Lee Donghae kembali menatap keponakannya dan menyadari tinggi badan Chanyeol sudah melebihi tinggi badannnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jas dan mengulurkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Pakai ini," katanya. "Ini ponsel baru."

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan alis terangkat. "Untukku? Supaya Paman bisa merecokiku setiap hari dan melapor pada Ibu?"

Lee Donghae mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada ibumu dan aku tidak akan merecokimu. Kau tidak akan sering menerima teleponku. Mungkin hanya sesekali, saat aku merasa perlu mengecek apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku mantel dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Ketika pamannya berbalik dan mulai berjalan, Chanyeol berseru, "Paman mau ke mana?"

Pamannya menoleh. "Pergi main bulu tangkis dengan teman. Aku tahu kau tidak suka bulu tangkis, jadi aku tidak mengajakmu."

Chanyeol mengamati kepergian pamannya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia menyusuri Omotesando sambil mencari inspirasi, sesekali membicik dan memotret objek-objek yang dianggapnya menarik. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Lensa kameranya menangkap sosok seorang wanita. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dari kamera untuk melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, seakan tidak memercayai lensa kameranya.

Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kafe yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Ia menempati meja untuk berdua tepat di sudut dan di samping jendela kaca besar. Wanita itu menunduk ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Kelihatannya ia sedang membaca, tapi Chanyeol memerhatikan mata wanita itu tidak bergerak. Pandangan wanita itu memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya tidak tercurah ke sana. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Rambut panjangnya dijepit ke atas dengan asal-asalan dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga kanan gadis itu yang ditindik. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga tindikan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Chanyeol. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu Do Kyungsoo, tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Dan tidak salah lagi, Kyungsoo sedang melamun. Ia pasti sedang melamun karena sama sekali tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya, hanya dipisahkan oleh jendela kaca besar. Chanyeol memandangi wajah yang sedang melamun itu dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat kameranya dan membidik. Kyungsoo masih bergeming, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari dunia sekelilingnya, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang memotretnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari setelah itu Chanyeol tetap memandanginya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi Kyungsoo, tapi ia yakin tidak lama walaupun rasanya cukup lama. Ia baru tersadar ketika Kyungsoo bergerak, seakan juga baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan menutup bukunya. Ia meraih jaketnya dan berdiri. Saat itu Chanyeol maju selangkah dan mengetuk kaca jendela. Kyungsoo mendengar ketukan itu dan berpaling. Chanyeol memerhatikan mata gadis itu melebar dan alisnya terangkat ketika bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Kemudian raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah begitu mengenali siapa yang menyapanya dari balik jendela kaca dan ia balas tersenyum.

"Park-san, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah keluar dari kafe dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Tadi ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu secara kebetulan dengan tetangga barunya itu, tapi ini kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kameranya. "Mencari inspirasi," sahutnya ringan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sandara Oneesan bilang kau fotografer. Fotografer apa? Fashion?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Bukan," katanya. "Kurasa aku kurang berbakat dalam bidang itu. Pernah mendengar istilah street photography? Itu bidangku. Aku memotret apa pun yang kuanggap menarik di sekitarku. Kadang-kadang aku juga suka melakukan sedikit fine art dan landscape photography, walaupun kurasa aku masih punya banyak kekurangan dalam kedua bidang itu."

Kyungsoo tidak paham dengan istilah-istilah yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tetapi mungkin ia bisa mencari beberapa buku petunjuk tentang fotografi di perpustakaan.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kafe di samping mereka dan bertanya,

"Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di dalam?"

"Tadi aku bersama Sandara Oneesan. Dia memintaku menemaninya berbelanja untuk keperluan Natal. Lalu dia harus kembali ke salon untuk bekerja," jelas Kyungsoo. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, lalu balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Aku? Sekarang aku mau membeli bahan makanan," jawab Kyungsoo. "Persediaan di rumah sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu," cetus Chanyeol. "Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

"Karena aku sedang tidak punya kesibukan. Kenapa? Kau ada janji dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak," sahut Kyungsoo. Lalu karena melihat Chanyeol masih menunggu jawabannya, akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke sana dan melihat-lihat. Pasti sudah banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

"Tapi kau kan bisa pergi ke sana sendiri," gumam Kyungsoo. "Kenapa harus ditemani?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku takut tersesat."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo yakin ia salah dengar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Jepang. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali jalan-jalan yang ada sekarang," Lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya melongo menatap Chanyeol, berusaha melihat apakah laki-laki itu sedang bercanda atau serius. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mendesah. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Makan apa ya malam ini?" gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri menghadap rak bahan makanan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Spagheti? Atau kari? Mmm..."

Chanyeol yang bertugas mendorong troli menghampirinya dan berhenti di belakangnya. "Kari saja," celetuknya dan menjulurkan tangan melewati kepala Kyungsoo untuk meraih sekotak bumbu kari. "Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan Barat. Kita makan makanan Jepang saja malam ini."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat dan ia berputar menghadap Chanyeol. "Kita?" ulangnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. "Memangnya aku pernah mengajakmu makan bersama?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. "Kau akan mengajakku makan malam di tempatmu, bukan? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan sejak kemarin aku sama sekali belum menikmati makanan yang sesungguhnya," bujuknya. Ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya siang ini kutraktir makan? Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa cukup adil."

Kyungsoo tahu benar dirinya orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi jarang sekali ia bisa langsung merasa akrab dengan seseorang. Park Chanyeol kelihatannya sangat percaya diri dan pandai berbicara. Selama makan siang mereka mengobrol banyak. Bersama laki-laki itu membuat Kyungsoo menceritakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terpikir untuk diceritakan. Ia bercerita tentang tetangga-tetangga mereka juga tentang dirinya sendiri, seperti tentang ibunya yang saat ini sedang berada di Jakarta karena kakeknya sedang tidak sehat. Chanyeol sepertinya tertarik pada semua yang diceritakan Kyungsoo.

"Giliranmu," kata Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sendiri mengaku tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan kepada Kyungsoo. Katanya ia anak bungsu dalam keluarganya dan kakak perempuannya sudah berkeluarga. Semua keluarganya tinggal di Amerika Serikat, kecuali seorang paman yang menetap di Tokyo. Keluarganya sama sekali tidak istimewa. Ayahnya pekerja kantoran dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdiri dalam kerumunan pejalan kaki di pinggir persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal ramai, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk membidikkan kameranya ke arah iklan-iklan neon dan layar video raksasa yang bertaburan di persimpangan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri penuh semangat. "Hm? Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Mencari suasana baru," jawab Chanyeol singkat, tanpa berusaha menjelaskan.

Tepat pada saat itu lampu tanda menyeberang menyala dan kerumunan besar orang mulai menyeberang jalan. Kyungsoo tahu mereka harus berjalan dengan cepat namun hati-hati dalam lautan manusia yang berjalan hilir-mudik ini. Ia ingin memperingatkan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh, tapi Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ke mana laki-laki itu? Begitu menyadari Chanyeol tidak ada di dekatnya, langkah Kyungsoo otomatis terhenti. Dengan segera ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menggumamkan permintaan maaf, seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawan menyenggol bahunya. Kyungsoo terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris terjatuh kalau punggungnya tidak tertahan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau orang Tokyo atau bukan? Menyeberang jalan saja tidak bisa."

Mendengar suara itu Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol yang menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol memegang sikunya dan membimbingnya menyeberang jalan.

"Tadi aku sedang mencarimu," kata Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan begitu mereka menyeberang dengan selamat dan berhenti sejenak di dekat patung Hachiko yang terkenal sebagai tempat pertemuan penduduk Tokyo. Setiap hari banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sana, terlebih lagi hari Minggu.

"Dari tadi aku ada di belakangmu," kata Chanyeol ringan.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu," gerutu Kyungsoo. "Membuat orang lain bingung. Apalagi di tengah jalan."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol dengan nada bergurau. "Lain kali aku akan menempel terus padamu."

Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi.

"Jongin!"

Kepala Kyungsoo langsung berputar ke arah suara wanita itu. Chanyeol juga ikut berpaling. Mereka melihat seorang wanita menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang mengulum lolipop. Usia anak itu pasti tidak lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Jongin, sudah Ibu bilang jangan berkeliaran sembarangan," si Ibu mengomel. Ia menggandeng tangan si anak yang hanya mendongak memandang wajah kesal ibunya. "Kalau tidak, lain kali Ibu tidak akan belikan permen lagi. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo memerhatikan kejadian singkat itu sambil memikirkan hal lain. Hari ini ia bertemu dua orang yang bernama Jongin, tapi dua-duanya bukan Jongin yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang merenung.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada anak laki-laki dan ibunya itu.

"Nama anak itu Jongin," gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Nama yang bagus," gumam Kyungsoo lagi setengah melamun. "Bagus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nama itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Anak laki-laki pertama yang kusukai."

"Oh, ya?"

"Chanyeol-san, siapa nama cinta pertamamu?" Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Cinta pertamaku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau masih ingat nama cinta pertamamu?"

"Namanya? Mmm..." Chanyeol memasang tampang seakan sedang berpikir keras, lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Kyoko," jawabnya, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Atau Kyungsoo?"

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit. Laki-laki itu mulai bercanda lagi. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan dramatis. "Lupakan saja," gumamnya dengan nada pasrah. "Serius," tegas Chanyeol, namun senyumnya semakin lebar. "Memangnya kaupikir hanya kau sendiri yang bernama Kyungsoo di seluruh Jepang ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal nama..."

"Baiklah, terserah," Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menjinjing kantong belanjaan dengan gerakan mengalah. "Aku percaya padamu. Ayo, jalan. Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat-lihat Shibuya?" Ia melihat kantong belanjaannya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Chanyeol yang juga menjinjing kantong belanjaan. "Seharusnya kita tidak belanja dulu. Sekarang kita terpaksa harus membawa barang-barang ini ke mana-mana."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Tadi Chanyeol ingin berkata bahwa ia mengenal seseorang bernama Jongin. Salah satu teman sekelas dan teman dekatnya juga bernama Jongin. Gara-gara Kyungsoo bertanya tentang cinta pertamanya, Chanyeol jadi teringat pada masa kecilnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Tokyo. Ia juga teringat pada teman-teman sepermainannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Sudah lama sekali. Apakah mereka sudah berubah? Chanyeol masih ingat nama-nama mereka yang sering bermain dengannya. Taguchi Emi, Yamada Makoto, Kawakubo Eiji, dan Kim Jongin. Apakah mereka semua masih tinggal di Tokyo?

TBC...

ini sudah full complete di wattpad ya,...


	5. Empat

Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan

Chansoo Remake Versions

GS story

"ONEESAN, Hanbin sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melangkah masuk ke apartemen 102.

Sandara menutup pintu dan menyusul Kyungsoo ke ruang tamu. "Belum. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan pulang malam." Alisnya berkerut sedikit ketika mengamati Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang flu, ya? Suaramu sengau."

"Ya," gumam Kyungsoo lesu. Ia sudah merasakan gejala flu sejak pagi dan sudah minum obat, tetapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh karena keadaannya tidak membaik. Ia mengembuskan napas keras dan duduk di salah satu bantal yang ada di lantai ruang tamu. Ia menopangkan siku di atas kotatsu9 dan mengeluh, "Bagaimana ini?" Ia menoleh ke arah Sandara dan baru menyadari tetangganya itu berpakaian rapi. "Oneesan mau pergi?"

Sandara menatap bayangannya di cermin bulat yang tergantung di dinding. "Ya. Pergi makan malam dengan teman." Setelah bentuk rambutnya dianggap sempurna, Sandara menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencari Hanbin?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghampiri Sandara dengan ekspresi merajuk. "Aku mau memintanya mengganti bola lampu di apartemenku."

"Oh," gumam Sandara sambil mengangguk. "Bola lampu sebelah mana?"

"Ruang duduk." Kyungsoo belum pernah mengganti bola lampu dan Sandara sama saja. Selama ini mereka selalu meminta bantuan Hanbin untuk melakukan pekerjaan semacam itu. Itulah keuntungan punya saudara laki-laki. Bisa dimintai tolong.

"Hanbin belum pulang," ulang Sandara. "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol-san?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Belum pulang juga."

Sandara mendecakkan lidah. "Ke mana semua pria itu saat dibutuhkan?" gerutunya.

"Ada Kakek," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum geli begitu teringat Kakek Osawa. "Tapi aku tidak tega memintanya memanjat-manjat tangga demi mengganti bola lampu."

Sandara tertawa kecil. "Berarti kau harus menunggu salah satu dari kedua pria muda dan kuat itu pulang. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Tapi, Oneesan, apartemenku gelap gulita," Kyungsoo mengerang. Ia tidak suka gelap.

Ia takut gelap. Memang usianya sudah 25 tahun, tapi apa boleh buat? Sampai sekarang ia masih harus menyalakan lampu kecil kalau tidur.

"Jangan berlebihan," kata Sandara sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Hanya ruang dudukmu yang gelap. Kamar tidurmu tidak."

"Oneesan mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada cemas.

"Teman-temanku sudah menunggu," kata Sandara. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menyibakkan tirai.

"Di luar masih hujan deras," kata Kyungsoo, berharap Sandara akan menunggu hujan reda sehingga ada yang menemaninya di sini.

"Aku bisa bawa payung," kata Sandara sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tidak enak kalau aku sampai datang terlambat." Ia berjalan ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menambahkan, "Tentu saja kau boleh menunggu di sini kalau kau mau."

"Oneesan, tunggu dulu!"

Tepat pada saat itu lagu Fly High-nya Hamasaki Ayumi terdengar nyaring. Nada dering ponsel Kyungsoo. Ia cepat-cepat menjawab. "Moshimoshi?"

"Kyungsoo-chan!" Terdengar suara riang di seberang sana dengan latar belakang suara hujan.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Chanyeol-san?"

"Kyungsoo-chan," panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

"Hanya sedikit flu. Ada apa menelepon?" Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi, "Ah, aku tahu. Setiap kali mau meminta bantuan kau selalu memanggilku Kyungsoo-chan."

"Bingo!" seru Chanyeol gembira. "Walaupun baru bertetangga dua minggu, ternyata kita sudah bisa saling memahami. Aku senang sekali."

Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. "Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo-chan, kau tahu sekarang sedang hujan?"

"Ya."

"Aku baru turun dari bus dan sekarang sedang duduk menunggu di halte bus." "Lalu?"

"Hujannya deras sekali." "Lalu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak membawa payung dan aku sudah kedinginan. Aku bosan menunggu hujan berhenti. Ditambah lagi hujannya tidak mau berhenti- berhenti." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan berdeham. "Jadi, kau bisa menjemputku?" "Menjemputmu?"

Chanyeol buru-buru meralat, "Mengantarkan payung untukku. Bisa? Tolong? Aku bersedia menemanimu sepanjang Hari Natal... oh, kau akan pulang ke Kyoto pada Hari Natal, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam Natal minggu depan kalau kau mau mengantarkan payung untukku."

Kyungsoo tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. "Tunggu di sana. Aku akan datang." "Ada apa dengan Chanyeol-san?" tanya Sandara yang ternyata belum pergi. Ia heran menatap Kyungsoo yang buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya kembali.

"Dia lupa membawa payung dan tidak bisa berjalan pulang dalam hujan sederas ini," jelas Kyungsoo cepat.

"Jadi kau mau menjemputnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lebih cepat dia pulang, lebih cepat dia bisa membantuku memasang bola lampu baru." Lalu seakan baru terpikir akan sesuatu, ia menambahkan sambil menggerutu, "Dan bukan karena aku berharap dia menemaniku pada malam Natal."

Chanyeol duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus sambil memandangi hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berjalan pulang tanpa membuat dirinya basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tentu saja kalau ia menerima tawaran Paman Donghae yang ingin meminjamkan mobil untuknya, ia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di kereta atau bus dan tidak perlu berbasah-basah ria. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Memang ini yang diinginkannya. Ia mengembuskan napas dan memerhatikan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti asap rokok. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Tadi ia sudah menelepon Kyungsoo dan gadis itu bilang sendiri kalau ia bersedia datang menjemputnya. Jadi Chanyeol hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar.

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte dan beberapa penumpang turun sambil memegang payung masing-masing. Chanyeol meringis. Sepertinya hanya ia sendiri yang tidak mempersiapkan payung. Dulu ia memang tidak pernah membutuhkan payung. Ia selalu mengendarai mobil sendiri ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia memerhatikan orang-orang yang baru turun dari bus itu membuka payung dan langsung berjalan menembus hujan. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tinggal seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang yang sedang membuka payung hitam besar. Chanyeol sekilas memerhatikan laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Masih muda, mungkin sebaya Chanyeol, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek dan rapi, wajah kurus, dan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya memang tidak setampak aktor terkenal, tapi orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir laki-laki itu orang yang ramah dan suka tertawa. Merasa tidak sopan karena memelototi orang lain, Chanyeol memalingkan wajah kembali memandang hujan di luar sana. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah sekali lagi. Kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali?

"Maaf."

Chanyeol menoleh. Laki-laki yang tadi dipelototinya sedang menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Park Chanyeol?" tanya laki-laki itu masih dengan sikap ragu-ragu.

"Ya," gumam Chanyeol kaget. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya?

Kerutan ragu di wajah laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menghilang. Wajahnya berubah cerah dan ia menghampiri Chanyeol. "Chanyeol! Ternyata benar kau. Awalnya aku tidak yakin. Wah, kau sudah berubah." Melihat Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengingat- ingat, ia menambahkan, "Sudah lupa padaku? Ini aku. Jongin."

"Jongin?" gumam Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. Lalu perlahan-lahan dalam benaknya terbayang seorang anak laki-laki kurus kecil berambut cepak yang sangat tertarik dengan pelajaran biologi. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak senang. "Kim Jongin! Astaga! Lama tidak bertemu. Senang sekali melihatmu lagi, Teman. Apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat sambil mencoba bersiul untuk menghibur diri, tetapi tidak berhasil. Cuaca yang dingin dan flu membuat siulannya seperti bunyi balon kempes. Ia sudah hampir sampai di halte bus yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Tepat di belokan jalan itu.

"Nah, itu Chanyeol-san," gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri ketika membelok dan melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di halte bus. Oh, ternyata Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Ia asyik mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang sambil tertawa- tawa akrab. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menghampiri mereka untuk melihat dan mendengar lebih jelas, laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menjabat tangan Chanyeol, membuka payungnya dan berjalan menembus hujan, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di halte bus. Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol mendongak memandangi hujan yang terus turun. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak sadar ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah datang."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat. Alisnya terangkat begitu menyadari Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Kau benar-benar datang! Kau baik sekali. Sungguh!"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan payung lipat yang dibawanya untuk Chanyeol. "Memangnya kaupikir aku tidak akan datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersamaku," gurau Chanyeol riang.

"Terserah apa yang kaupikirkan," sela Kyungsoo ringan, sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang suka bercanda dan berbicara seenaknya. Chanyeol menerima payung lipat yang disodorkan dan mengerutkan kening.

"Sepertinya flumu lebih parah daripada yang kukira."

"Aku sudah minum obat. Besok juga sembuh," Kyungsoo membantah sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang membuka lipatan payungnya. "Ngomong-nomong, tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan seseorang. Temanmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Teman sekolahku dulu. Kami kebetulan bertemu di sini. Hebat sekali, bukan?" katanya gembira. "Kami tidak sempat berbicara banyak karena dia harus mengunjungi pasiennya yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Oh ya, sekarang dia sudah menjadi dokter. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Dan dia yang mengenaliku lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja. Dingin sekali," katanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah supaya Chanyeol bisa memasang bola lampu untuknya. "Lalu kau sudah menanyakan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya. Kami juga sudah berencana bertemu besok," sahut Chanyeol puas. Ia menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal dokter, kalau besok flumu belum sembuh, sebaiknya kau ke dokter."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, aku punya obat dan sudah kuminum. Besok juga sembuh."

"Kau mau kukenalkan kepada temanku yang tadi itu? Dia kan dokter." "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya dokter langganan."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memegang siku Kyungsoo dan menariknya menepi tepat ketika sebuah mobil melewati mereka. Kyungsoo agak heran mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Lebih heran lagi ketika ia menyadari laki-laki itu secara tidak mencolok telah bertukar posisi dengannya, sehingga kini Kyungsoo berjalan di bagian dalam jalan dan Chanyeol berjalan di sebelah luar. Menurut Kyungsoo sikap seperti itu sangat sopan dan penuh perhatian. Sejak Chanyeol pindah ke apartemen 201 dua minggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo sudah memerhatikan bahwa Chanyeol selalu bersikap sopan walaupun gaya bicaranya asal- asalan. Ia juga tetangga dan teman yang baik. Di samping itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Chanyeol sering mampir ke perpustakaan tempat Kyungsoo bekerja dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Kyungsoo yakin sikap Chanyeol yang sopan itu bukan karena laki-laki itu ingin memamerkan diri, tapi karena memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya sehingga ia sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol selalu membuka dan menahan pintu untuk Kyungsoo setiap kali mereka masuk dan keluar dari ruangan. Kalau mereka berjalan bersama seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol selalu berjalan tepat di sampingnya, tidak pernah di depan atau di belakangnya. Tindakan kecil itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat terkesan. Zaman sekarang jarang sekali ada pria yang bersikap seperti itu. Mungkinkah sikap seperti itu didapat Chanyeol dari Amerika?

Tetapi semua sopan santun itu tidak terlalu berarti kalau seorang laki-laki tidak bisa melakukan satu hal yang paling penting. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong,Chanyeol-san, kau bisa memasang bola lampu?"

"Lihat? Tinggal diputar begini saja," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan cara memasang bola lampu di ruang duduk apartemen Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar. Masa pekerjaan segampang ini tidak bisa dilakukan? Harus menunggu orang lain melakukannya untukmu?"

Kyungsoo yang memegangi senter cemberut saja. "Aku takut kesetrum," gerutunya pelan.

"Tidak akan kesetrum kalau kau hati-hati."

Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Nah, selesai," kata Chanyeol sambil turun dari tangga. "Coba nyalakan."

Kyungsoo menjentikkan sakelar lampu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ruangan tetap gelap.

"Chanyeol-san, sebenarnya kau bisa memasang bola lampu atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap bola lampu yang baru dipasangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Sepertinya ini bukan masalah bola lampu yang rusak," katanya. "Ada masalah dengan kabel listrikmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa membantu." "Ha?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan tukang listrik. Sebaiknya kau memberitahu Kakek Osawa dan menelepon tukang listrik besok. Biar mereka yang memeriksa kerusakannya."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Itu..." Kyungsoo menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dada dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak suka gelap."

Walaupun ruangan itu hanya disinari lampu senter yang remang-remang, Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Sudah pasti laki-laki itu menertawakannya.

"Kalau kau takut gelap, diam di kamar tidur saja. Di sana kan lampunya masih bisa menyala," kata Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa.

"Tapi aku kan sering mondar-mandir di sini," Kyungsoo membela diri sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu. "Perasaanku tetap tidak enak kalau gelap gulita."

"Nyalakan lilin." "Sama saja."

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. "Aku bisa menumpang di tempat Sandara Oneesan, tapi kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Kakek dan Nenek."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu di sini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah memikirkan arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka gelap. Tidak peduli ada yang menemani atau tidak, pokoknya aku tidak suka gelap."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu nonton film di bioskop ya?" "Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apa hubungan film bioskop dengan pembicaraan mereka?

"Di bioskop, kan gelap."

"Aah, itu." Kyungsoo paham. "Tapi itu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Sama-sama gelap."

"Kalau di bioskop perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju ke film yang diputar dan aku tidak merasa gelap."

"Berarti kau mau kalau kuajak nonton?"

Bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai ke masalah nonton? "Tentu saja," sahut Kyungsoo, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kau yang bayar."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau tidak mau tetap di sini. Mau menunggu di tempatku?"

Wajah Kyungsoo berseri-seri. "Ya!"

"Tunggu dulu." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengerutkan kening.

"Kau selalu seperti ini? Begitu bersemangat karena akan masuk ke apartemen laki-laki?" "Tidak!" Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kau sedang berusaha merayuku?" gurau Chanyeol sementara dirinya didorong ke pintu. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukan laki-laki yang mudah dirayu." "Aku bahkan tidak akan bermimpi merayumu," bantah Kyungsoo di sela-sela tawanya.

"Bagiku kau hanya tetanggaku yang usil dan banyak omong."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku laki-laki? Ah, aku tersinggung," kata Chanyeol sambil memegangi dada dengan ekspresi terluka.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemen 201 setelah ditempati

Chanyeol. Seperti biasanya, apartemen itu tidak berantakan, malah terkesan kosong.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu," kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu sementara Chanyeol menyalakan pemanas. Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti. "Apartemenmu terlihat kosong, kau tahu?"

"Memang," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku jarang di rumah, jadi untuk apa membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna? Kau mau minum?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Teh juga boleh," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol-san, kau fotografer, bukan?" "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat satu lembar foto pun di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Maksudku, foto hasil jepretanmu." "Biasanya aku menyimpan foto-fotoku di komputer. Aku jarang mencetaknya, apalagi memajangnya," terdengar suara Chanyeol dari dapur.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat foto-foto yang kauambil," gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal.

Chanyeol muncul sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. "Lain kali akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di sofa. Ia menyesap tehnya dan berkata, "Kau juga bekerja sebagai fotografer sewaktu tinggal di Amerika?"

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas pelan, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. "Ya," sahutnya pelan. "Kau senang di sana?"

"Tentu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, lalu menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan menguap kecil. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin bekerja di Tokyo?"

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol, mengingat kalau ia memang pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang keinginannya untuk menetap di Tokyo.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Menjadi fotografer itu bisa di mana saja. Tidak harus terikat di satu tempat, bukan? Aku ingin mencari suasana baru dan menurutku Tokyo kota yang sangat menarik."

"Suasana baru?" Kepala Kyungsoo berpindah ke lengan sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Orang yang membutuhkan perubahan suasana biasanya ingin melupakan sesuatu. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum samar.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ingin kaulupakan. Atau siapa."

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Tidur? Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk memastikan. Benar, gadis itu sudah pulas. Flu membuat orang gampang mengantuk. Tanpa suara Chanyeol pergi ke kamar tidur dan keluar dengan membawa selimut tebal. Ia menyelimuti Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, lalu berdiri di sana dan merenung. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Menunggu hubungan tersambung.

"Halo, Ibu? ... Ini aku." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar rentetan omelan ibunya di ujung sana. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena baru menelepon Ibu sekarang, tapi aku yakin Ibu bisa mengerti." Kali ini suara ibunya terdengar lebih tenang. Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Apa kabar Ayah?... Baguslah... Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak usah khawatir... Aku tahu, Bu. Aku mengerti." Ibunya menanyakan sesuatu di ujung sana. Nada suaranya hati-hati. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, tersenyum tipis, lalu bergumam pelan, "Wanita itu?... Aneh sekali. Aku baru sadar aku jarang sekali memikirkannya sejak aku tiba di Jepang." Chanyeol mendengar kata-kata ibunya di ujung sana, lalu berkata lagi, "Ya, itu bagus, bukan?"

TBC...


	6. Lima

Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan

Chansoo Remake Versions

GS story

HANBIN hampir tidak memercayai matanya sewaktu ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol keesokan paginya. Ketika akan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri, gadis itu baru menyadari keberadaan Hanbin di tengah tangga.

"Oh, Hanbin-kun, selamat pagi," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum salah tingkah. Dan kalau Hanbin tidak salah lihat, wajah Kyungsoo merona. "Kau mau pergi kuliah?" Hanbin mengangguk. "Aku baru mau ke tempat Chanyeol Oniisan," sahutnya, masih heran. "Mau meminjam...," ia terdiam sejenak, sudah lupa apa yang ingin dipinjamnya dari Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo Oneesan...?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menyela, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Aku masuk dulu."

Begitu pintu apartemen Kyungsoo tertutup, Hanbin berbalik menuruni tangga, tidak jadi pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Sandara terkejut mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan suara keras. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Oneechan! Dengar, aku baru melihat Kyungsoo Oneesan keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol Oniisan," Hanbin melaporkan dengan nada mendesak.

"Apa?" Sandara mengangkat alis dan melirik jam dinding. Jam enam. "Sepagi ini?"

Hanbin mengerutkan kening dan berpikir-pikir. "Oneechan, menurutmu mereka..."

Sandara memukul kepala adiknya. "Jangan berpikir sembarangan. Kyungsoo gadis baik-baik."

"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa," gerutu Hanbin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Sandara pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkinkah Kyungsoo Oneesan berada di apartemen itu semalaman?" celetuk Hanbin.

Sandara menatap adiknya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Yah, mereka berdua memang cukup dekat. Selalu bersama-sama. Tapi masa...?"

"Kyungsoo Oneesan memang gadis polos. Mungkin saja Chanyeol Oniisan yang mengambil kesempatan dengan..."

Sandara kembali memukul kepala adiknya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi kuliah sekarang. Heran, kau ini laki-laki tapi suka sekali bergosip."

Hanbin mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Bukankah aku belajar dari Oneechan?"

Lalu ia melesat keluar sebelum Sandara sempat memukulnya lagi.

Memalukan. Kenapa aku bisa sampai tertidur di apartemen Chanyeol? Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas sambil menyeberangi jalan. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dilakukannya di perpustakaan dan kesibukan mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian memalukan tadi pagi untuk sementara. Tapi sekarang dalam perjalannya ke rumah sakit karena flu yang tidak kunjung membaik, ia jadi teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia terbangun di sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidur di sini semalaman?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, jadi tidak kubangunkan. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan."

Laki-laki itu memang tidak keberatan, tapi Kyungsoo merasa malu. Ditambah lagi ia bertemu dengan Hanbin ketika ia keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol tadi pagi. Tindak- tanduknya pasti terlihat mencurigakan. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Tiba-tiba lagu Fly High terdengar nyaring. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan yang menari-nari di layar. Chanyeol.

"Moshimoshi? Chanyeol-san?"

"Lampu ruang dudukmu sudah bisa menyala." Terdengar suara Chanyeol di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tadi pagi ia memang sudah melapor kepada Kakek Osawa dan menelepon tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki kabel listriknya yang bermasalah. Karena ia harus pergi bekerja dan tidak mungkin membiarkan si tukang listrik sendirian di apartemen, Kyungsoo akhirnya meminta Chanyeol—tetangganya itu punya banyak waktu luang—menemani Kakek Osawa mengawasi apartemennya selama kabel listriknya diperbaiki.

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," kata Kyungsoo melebih-lebihkan. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, traktir aku makan." "Oke, kutraktir makan gado-gado."

"Gado... apa? Apa itu?" Chanyeol terdengar ragu, tapi lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan,

"Tapi aku mau saja, asal memang bisa dimakan."

Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang—benar-benar sumbang, karena ia memang sedang flu.

"Jam tujuh, kalau begitu."

Tidak lama setelah ia menutup ponsel, ponselnya berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan masuk. Alisnya terangkat heran melihat pesan itu dari Chanyeol. Bukankah laki-laki itu baru saja bicara dengannya? Begitu melihat isi pesan itu, alis Kyungsoo pun berkerut samar. Sebuah foto. Sepertinya hasil jepretan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu paham, tapi kalau tidak salah foto itu menampilkan langit malam penuh bintang. Di bawah foto itu ada sebaris kalimat: Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?

Sementara ia masih memandangi foto itu dengan bingung mencoba memahami maksud Chanyeol, ponselnya kembali berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan lagi. Kali ini tidak ada foto, hanya pesan tertulis dari Chanyeol: Jangan lupa ke dokter sebelum kau menyebarkan virus flu ke mana-mana.

"Ini juga sedang ke rumah sakit," Kyungsoo menggerutu pada ponsel yang dipegangnya.

Ternyata Kyungsoo harus menunggu 45 menit sebelum perawat memanggil namanya. Proses pemeriksaannya sendiri tidak lama. Dokter tua langganannya itu hanya memeriksanya sebentar lalu menuliskan resep obat yang harus ditebus di apotek rumah sakit.

"Semoga aku membawa cukup uang," gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri ketika melewati meja perawat dalam perjalanannya ke apotek. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan memeriksa isinya. Karena asyik menghitung uang, ia tidak memerhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah meja perawat. Berhubung tabrakan itu cukup keras dan yang ditabrak adalah laki-laki, Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur dinding koridor. Dompetnya terlepas dari pegangan dan uang logamnya yang banyak jatuh bergemerencing di lantai.

"Maafkan saya. Maaf."

Kyungsoo merasa ada tangan yang membantunya berdiri tegak. Ia mendongak ke arah suara bernada khawatir itu. Pria yang ditabraknya itu mengenakan jubah putih dengan stetoskop tergantung di leher. Rupanya dokter. Usianya masih muda dan wajah kurusnya terlihat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya dokter muda itu sambil mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo cepat sambil berjongkok memunguti uang logamnya. Pipinya memanas. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tabrakan tadi, tapi ia malu karena uang logamnya berjatuhan di lantai dengan bunyi berisik. Koridor itu tidak sepi, banyak yang berlalu lalang, dan sekarang ia harus memunguti semua koinnya satu per satu. Belum lagi kalau ada uang logam yang menggelinding entah ke mana.

Si dokter muda menggumamkan permintaan maaf sekali lagi, lalu ikut berjongkok membantu Kyungsoo memunguti uang logamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa sendiri," kata Kyungsoo berusaha menahannya. "Sensei10 pasti sibuk."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berkata ringan, "Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi tentu saja aku harus membantu. Jangan khawatir. Saat ini aku tidak sibuk."

Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan semua logam di lantai. Dokter itu menyerahkan hasil kumpulannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," gumam Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk. Ketika bergegas berdiri, barulah ia menyadari pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir.

"Kenapa?" tanya si dokter begitu melihat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. "Kakimu sakit? Biar kuperiksa."

Menggelikan. Ini sudah seperti adegan dalam film-film, pikir Kyungsoo dengan wajah panas. Tetapi kalau dalam film kaki si tokoh utama wanita terkilir di depan seorang pangeran tampan, maka kaki Kyungsoo terkilir di depan seorang dokter yang walaupun berwajah lumayan, tidak bisa disamakan dengan pangeran tampan. Kalau dalam film si tokoh utama wanita akan digendong oleh si pangeran tampan dengan penuh kasih, maka Kyungsoo sudah pasti tidak akan mengalami yang seperti itu. Ia berhadapan dengan dokter, jadi sudah hampir bisa dipastikan kakinya akan dibebat tanpa ampun dan ia harus berjalan dengan tongkat. Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, terdengar seseorang berseru, "Kim Sensei, telepon untuk Anda!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah meja perawat tempat seorang perawat

"Ya, terima kasih," si dokter muda yang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo membalas. Ia berpaling kembali kepada Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya? Sebentar saja." Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memandangi dokter muda itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah meja perawat dan menerima telepon. Ternyata pembicaraan itu tidak lama. Dokter itu baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon ketika seorang dokter yang terlihat jauh lebih senior menghampiri dan menepuk punggungnya. "Oh, Jongin, baguslah kau sudah datang. Kami butuh pendapatmu tentang pasien kamar 1502. Bisa ke ruanganku setelah ini?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan ia terpana. Sakit di pergelangan kakinya terlupakan sejenak. Dokter itu... Dokter Kim...? Jongin...? Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin yang itu?!

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar pembicaraan kedua dokter itu selanjutnya, karena tepat pada saat itu perawat yang tadi memanggil si dokter muda untuk menerima telepon lewat di depannya. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menahan si perawat. "Permisi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Ya?" Perawat itu tersenyum kepadanya dengan ramah.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah si dokter muda yang sedang berbicara di dekat meja perawat. "Apakah benar dokter yang di sana itu Kim Jongin?"

Si perawat memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu mengangguk. "Benar, Kim Sensei adalah salah satu dokter di sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk setengah sadar. Tetapi benarkah Kim Jongin Sensei yang ini adalah Kim Jongin yang membantu Kyungsoo mencari kalung yang jatuh tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Kyungsoo tidak yakin. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apakah Anda kebetulan tahu di mana Kim Sensei bersekolah sewaktu SD?"

Si perawat mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu..."

Kyungsoo sadar pertanyaannya pasti terdengar aneh dan ia memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kim Sensei itu teman lama saya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing," katanya mencari-cari alasan, lalu tertawa lagi. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Anda tidak tahu. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan dalam- dalam dan si perawat pun berlalu dengan ekspresi heran masih tertera di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kuperiksa kakimu."

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar cepat. Ternyata Kim Jongin sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya. Sesaat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu tegang. "Kakiku baik- baik saja," sahutnya pelan. "Sensei tidak perlu repot-repot."

Kim Jongin berkacak pinggang dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan ramah. "Aku yang menabrakmu dan membuat kakimu terkilir. Setidaknya biarkan aku memeriksanya sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, hanya karena ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan dokter itu. Kim Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ruang periksa lalu memeriksa kaki Kyungsoo sebentar. Ternyata kaki Kyungsoo hanya terkilir ringan. Tidak ada masalah serius. Setelah itu pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo diolesi obat dan diperban dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai," kata Kim Jongin sambil tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. "Beberapa hari lagi pasti sembuh. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu datang mencariku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mengamati dokter yang sedang membereskan peralatannya itu. Ia harus bertanya. Ia harus memastikan. "Sensei... Nama Sensei... Kim Jongin?"

Si dokter menoleh dan mengangguk. "Benar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Sulit mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, "tapi sepertinya Sensei adalah kakak kelasku sewaktu SD. Masih ingat nama sekolah Sensei sewaktu SD?"

Begitu Dokter Kim menyebut nama SD-nya, Kyungsoo pn membelalak. "Benar," bisiknya gembira.

"Jadi kita pernah satu sekolah?" tanya Kim Jongin terkejut. "Dan kita saling mengenal?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kita tidak benar-benar saling mengenal. Kita malah belum berkenalan. Aku mengenal Sensei karena Sensei membantuku mencari kalung yang terjatuh."

Kim Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat selama beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf, sudah lama sekali, aku hampir tidak ingat."

"Memang kejadian itu sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja Sensei sudah tidak ingat. Sewaktu kita bertemu, Sensei sudah SMP dan Sensei datang ke sekolahku untuk menemui salah satu guru, kurasa."

Kim Jongin kembali mengingat-ingat. "Ingatanku tentang masa kecil sudah agak buram, tapi samar-samar aku ingat ada kejadian seperti itu."

Ternyata laki-laki itu tidak ingat padaku, pikir Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal. Namun ia bisa maklum. Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Ia sendiri sudah melupakan banyak hal yang pernah terjadi selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini. Ia tentu saja masih ingat pada Kim Jongin karena laki-laki itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan bagi Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo mungkin hanya seorang gadis kecil yang butuh bantuan dalam mencari kalungnya yang hilang. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk diingat.

Kim Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tadi kaubilang kita dulu belum berkenalan. Kalau begitu..." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. Ia pun balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu lagi."

TBC...

10 Tuan, panggilan untuk yang lebih dihormati


	7. Enam

Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan

Chansoo Remake Versions

GS story

SAMBIL duduk bersandar di sofa, Chanyeol terpekur menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering memandangi foto-foto yang muncul silih berganti memenuhi seluruh layar laptop itu. Foto-foto yang dipotret dengan tangan dan kameranya sendiri. Foto-foto dengan objek yang sama. Foto-foto wanita itu.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh lagi membenamkan diri dalam kenangan tentang wanita di foto itu. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas, tetapi ia merasa belum sanggup menghapus bayangan wanita itu dari pikiran, ataupun menghapus foto-fotonya dari laptop. Sampai sekarang.

Lamunannya buyar ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Tangannya otomatis menurunkan layar laptop, lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Halo."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata melihat Do Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajah.

"Oh, halo." Chanyeol minggir sedikit ketika gadis itu berjalan masuk ke apartemennya sambil menggigil. "Kau sudah pulang?" Biasanya Kyungsoo belum pulang pada jam-jam segini.

"Ya, aku diizinkan pulang cepat karena flu. Biarkan aku masuk dulu. Dingin sekali

di koridor ini." Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty yang tersedia di jajaran sepatu dan sandal di samping pintu. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Kyungsoo mampir lagi untuk menaruh sepasang sandal yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya di apartemen Chanyeol. Biar praktis saja, ia punya sandal ganti di apartemen tetangganya itu.

Chanyeol menyadari suara Kyungsoo yang sengau dan baru teringat gadis itu sedang flu. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke ruang tengah. Ia juga menyadari langkah gadis itu agak timpang.

"Hari ini kita tidak jadi makan gado-gado," kata Kyungsoo sambil berputar ke arah Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melanjutkan, "Tadi aku ketemu Nenek Osawa di bawah. Beliau masak shabushabu dan kita disuruh ikut makan bersama. Dan ngomong- ngomong, kau punya sake? Persediaan sake Kakek sudah habis. Aku disuruh minta padamu, makanya langsung ke sini begitu pulang."

"Punya," sahut Chanyeol setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah menuruti saranku dan pergi ke dokter?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sebelum aku menyebarkan virus ke mana-mana?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja sudah. Ayo cepat cari sake-nya dan kita turun. Aku sudah lapar nih."

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ia tahu kenapa kini ia sanggup melepaskan kenangan masa lalu itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol berjalan ke lemari dapur dan mulai mencari-cari sake simpanannya. Ternyata tetangganya itu tidak memerhatikan kakinya yang diperban. Yah, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya karena pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo sendiri tertutup celana panjang. Tapi memangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari langkahnya agak timpang? Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin laki-laki itu bertanya, sehingga ia bisa menceritakan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi siang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum. Nah, siapa yang menyangka ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya setelah tiga belas tahun?

Laptop yang setengah tertutup di meja menarik perhatiannya. Karena tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo iseng-iseng menegakkan layar laptop dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan laki-laki itu sebelum ia membunyikan bel pintu.

Foto seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu terpampang jelas di layar. Wanita yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera itu jelas orang Asia, tetapi di latar belakang foto itu terlihat patung Liberty.

Siapa wanita itu?

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berpikir lebih jauh, fotonya lenyap dari layar dan digantikan foto lain. Masih wanita yang sama, namun di lokasi yang berbeda. Kyungsoo mulai heran ketika melihat foto-foto selanjutnya juga menampilkan wanita yang sama.

Apakah wanita ini model?

Lalu foto berikutnya muncul dan Kyungsoo tertegun. Kali ini wanita itu tidak sendirian di dalam foto. Park Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Sepertinya foto itu diambil di restoran. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dan tersenyum. Hanya saja si wanita tersenyum ke arah kamera seperti foto-foto sebelumnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum memandang wanita itu. Dan itu bukan senyum biasa. Di dalam foto itu Chanyeol tersenyum seakan-akan...

"Ketemu!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara Chanyeol. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia merasa seakan ia tertangkap basah mengintip rahasia orang lain. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Hanya ada satu botol," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Tentu," kata Kyungsoo tergagap. Ia melirik laptop di meja dengan pandangan bersalah. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan melihat layar laptop-nya sudah terangkat. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah melihatnya, ya?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu serbasalah. Sebaiknya ia tidak berpura-pura bego. "Siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri laptop dan mematikannya. "Wanita yang pernah kusukai," jawabnya.

"Oh."

"Tapi dia lebih menyukai sahabatku." "Oh...?"

"Mereka akan menikah," kata Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya itu terlalu pribadi.

"Kau benar," gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum samar, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. "Karena itulah aku datang ke Tokyo. Konyol sekali, bukan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Entahlah." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Jeda sesaat sementara Chanyeol berpikir-pikir. "Semenjak aku datang ke Tokyo, aku jarang memikirkannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tidak pernah memikirkannya." "Bukankah itu bagus."

"Ya, kurasa itu bagus," gumam Chanyeol dengan nada melamun.

Melihat laki-laki itu agak murung, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita turun sekarang. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Ketika Kyungsoo akan berjalan ke pintu, ia mendengar Chanyeol bertanya, "Kakimu kenapa?"

Akhirnya! Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berputar kembali menghadap Chanyeol, lalu menunduk dan menarik ujung celana panjangnya ke atas, memperlihatkan pergelangan kaki kirinya yang diperban.

"Terkilir sewaktu di rumah sakit," sahutnya dengan nada gembira. "Tidak parah." Chanyeol mengamati kaki Kyungsoo yang diperban. Kali ini keningnya berkerut. "Tidak sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit."

"Bagaimana kakimu bisa terkilir?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya kembali ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Aku menabrak seseorang di rumah sakit," jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan penuh semangat. "Hei, kau mau tahu siapa yang kutabrak?"

"Siapa?"

"Cinta pertamaku."

"Oh?" Hanya itu reaksi Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia sedang bersemangat dan ingin bercerita.

"Dia sudah banyak berubah... Yah, itu memang sudah pasti. Lagi pula aku sendiri sudah lupa wajahnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu. Aku hanya ingat dia memakai topi biru." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang melamun. "Aku tidak akan mengenalinya kalau perawat itu tidak memanggil namanya."

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya keluar. "Kau yakin memang dia orangnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu.

"Ya, sudah kutanyakan langsung padanya." "Dia juga masih ingat padamu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Tidak, dia tidak ingat. Kami dulu memang bukan teman sepermainan dan dia memang tidak mengenalku. Aku tahu tentang dia karena dulu dia pernah membantuku dan aku terpesona. Dia sangat ramah." Chanyeol tidak berkomentar.

"Lihat." Kyungsoo mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke depan. "Dia juga yang membalut kakiku. Dia dokter! Keren, kan?" Chanyeol menatap kaki kiri yang diacungkan itu, lalu beralih menatap tangga di depannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menyerahkan botol sake kepada Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan ke tangga dan duduk di anak tangga teratas, memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. "Ayo, biar kugendong sampai ke bawah. Kau pasti susah naik-turun tangga dengan kaki seperti itu."

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Alisnya terangkat.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Aku lumayan berat."

"Kelihatannya memang begitu."

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. "Nah, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda," sela Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku mulai kedinginan, jadi tolong cepat."

Kyungsoo menarik napas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menyesal," gumamnya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga laki-laki itu tidak ambruk karena berat badannya. Setelah memantapkan hati, Kyungsoo merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menggendongnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau..."

Kyungsoo memukul bahunya. "Sudah kubilang!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan berdiri tanpa kesulitan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang ternyata kau tidak seberat yang kuduga."

"Tidak seberat yang kauduga?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat gemuk?" Suaranya agak melengking.

Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil bergerak-gerak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo di punggungnya sambil mendesah, "Kau sadar aku sedang menggendongmu turun tangga? Kalau kau tidak mau kita jatuh terguling sepanjang jalan, sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak-gerak."

"Tadi kaubilang aku tidak berat," protes Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang tidak berat. Setidaknya tidak seberat yang kuduga."

Kyungsoo kembali mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kaubilang kita bisa jatuh terguling kalau aku memang tidak berat?"

"Karena kalau kau bergerak-gerak, aku bisa kehilangan keseimbangan. Itu masalahnya," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada anak kecil berumur lima tahun kenapa manusia tidak bisa terbang seperti burung.

"Tidak mungkin," balas Kyungsoo, masih tidak puas. "Kalau aku memang seringan bulu, meskipun sekarang aku berjumpalitan, kau tidak mungkin jatuh." Chanyeol tertawa. "Siapa bilang kau seringan bulu?"

Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol. "Jadi menurutmu aku gemuk?" pekiknya. "Ayo, bicara yang jelas!"

Tawa Chanyeol semakin keras. "Aduh, kau mencekikku."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa, tapi ia tetap merangkul leher Chanyeol erat-erat dan mengancam, "Jadilah pria sejati dan bicara yang jelas. Aku gemuk atau tidak?"

Dan pembicaraan tentang cinta pertama Kyungsoo pun untuk sementara terlupakan.

Chanyeol tidak bermaksud memulai perdebatan tentang berat badan. Sebenarnya topik itu juga bukan topik yang suka dibicarakannya. Terlebih lagi dengan wanita. Tetapi lebih baik berdebat tidak jelas tentang berat badan daripada mendengarkan gadis itu bercerita tentang cinta pertama yang baru dijumpainya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto yang kaukirimkan padaku itu foto apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mengingat foto yang dikirimkan ke ponsel Kyungsoo tadi siang.

"Kau tidak tahu?" ia balas bertanya. "Belum tahu?"

"Sepertinya foto langit malam dan bintang," jawab Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau akan tidur nanti. Tapi kau harus memadamkan lampu. Kau bahkan tidak boleh menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidurmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sesuatu yang indah akan terlihat saat gelap," sahut Chanyeol penuh teka- teki.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," gerutu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Semua lampu di apartemenmu sudah bisa menyala, bukan?"

"Sudah," sahut Kyungsoo lega.

"Berarti kau tidak akan bermalam di tempatku lagi hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa.

"Bermalam...?" Kyungsoo terdengar kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti..." Lalu gadis itu mulai mengomel dalam bahasa ibunya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aduh, tunggu...," kata Chanyeol susah payah di sela-sela tawanya.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu apartemen 101 terbuka dan Park Sandara berdiri di sana sambil memandangi mereka dengan mata lebar dan alis terangkat heran.

"Turunkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo kaku dan buru-buru turun dari gendongan.

Chanyeol menurutinya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah.

"Oneesan, aku sudah membawa Chanyeol-san dan juga sake-nya," kata Kyungsoo riang begitu kakinya kembali menginjak lantai. Ia bergegas menghampiri Sandara sambil menyodorkan botol sake Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, bagus," kata Sandara sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar penuh arti. "Ayo, masuk, Chanyeol-san. Semua sudah berkumpul dan sedang mengobrol di dalam. Mungkin kau bisa menyumbang obrolan menarik?"

"Siapa yang kaupilih?"

Kyungsoo sedang membantu Nenek Osawa di dapur ketika Sandara menghampirinya dan berbisik dengan nada mendesak. Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat mata tetangganya berkilat-kilat penasaran.

"Apa maksud Oneesan?" gerutu Kyungsoo salah tingkah, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya memotong sayur.

"Kau sangat mengerti maksudku," sela Sandara tanpa ampun, masih dengan suara berbisik mengingat Nenek Osawa sedang mencuci sayur tidak jauh dari mereka. Sandara menyiku Kyungsoo. "Tadi saat menelepon, kau bercerita panjang-lebar padaku tentang cinta pertamamu yang sudah jadi dokter itu. Kau begitu gembira dan tersenyum begitu lebar sampai kukira mulutmu bakal robek. Lalu tiba-tiba kau tertangkap basah sedang gendong-gendongan dengan Chanyeol-san."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar kaget. "Gendong-gen...?" Teringat Nenek Osawa ada di dekat mereka, ia merendahkan suara. "Oneesan!"

Sandara menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau suka yang mana?" Kyungsoo membuka mulut ingin membela diri, tapi tidak jadi. Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti permainan Sandara. Jadi ia hanya mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi menurutku Kyungsoo-chan dan Chanyeol cocok sekali."

Kyungsoo dan Sandara serentak menoleh ke arah suara bernada kecil dan ramah itu. Nenek Osawa memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum cerah. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi," Kyungsoo mencoba menyela, "kami sungguh tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Ada hubungan juga tidak apa-apa," timpal Sandara cepat.

"Benar sekali," dukung Nenek Osawa. "Senang sekali melihat kalian berdua bersama."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tapi... tidak, maksudku..." Kenapa dua orang itu tiba-tiba berkomplot melawannya?

"Tentu saja kau tetap harus memilih salah satu," tambah Sandara, mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada topik awal.

"Menurutku Chanyeol itu anak baik," kata Nenek Osawa ringan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas dan menggeleng-geleng lagi. "Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Aku tidak... menyukainya."

"Siapa? Chanyeol-san?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sandara itu, terdengar suara Nenek Osawa menyela, "Jangan berkata begitu kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin, Kyungsoo-chan."Kyungsoo tertegun.

Nah, apa maksudnya?

Nenek Osawa memandangnya dengan ramah dan senyum yang seakan menyatakan ia tahu lebih banyak daripada Kyungsoo sendiri. "Kita tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu yang nantinya akan kita sesali, bukan?"

Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu menjawab karena tepat pada saat itu lagu Fly High- nya Hamasaki Ayumi terdengar.

Sementara para wanita sibuk di dapur, para pria duduk mengobrol di ruang duduk. Kakek Osawa sedang bercerita tentang masa mudanya dulu ketika ia masih bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan di sekolah menengah, salah satu topik yang paling disenanginya. Chanyeol berpikir tidak mungkin semua kejadian yang diceritakan orang tua itu benar. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang dilebih-lebihkan. Tetapi baik ia maupun Hanbin tidak keberatan karena Kakek Osawa pintar bercerita dan selalu berhasil membuat mereka semua terhibur.

"Hari Natal selalu membuat anak-anak senang. Anak-anak perempuan sibuk merajut syal atau topi untuk anak-anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Bahkan dulu ada satu anak perempuan yang merajutkan syal hangat untukku," kenang Kakek Osawa.

"Mungkin sebenarnya syal itu dirajutnya untuk anak laki-laki yang disukainya, tapi ternyata anak laki-laki itu menolak hadiahnya. Akhirnya karena tidak tega membuang syal itu, anak perempuan itu memberikannya kepada Kakek," gurau Hanbin.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kalian ini," gerutu Kakek Osawa sambil mendecakkan lidah, lalu ia ikut tertawa kecil dan bertanya, "Lalu apakah kalian punya rencana istimewa pada Hari Natal tahun ini?"

Hanbin mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku tidak ada yang benar-benar istimewa. Paling-paling hanya berkumpul dengan beberapa temanku."

"Tidak ada kencan istimewa?" Kakek Osawa terkekeh. "Tidak ada gadis yang cukup cantik untuk menarik perhatianmu di kampus?"

Hanbin mendesah dan menggeleng kecewa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kakek Osawa beralih ke Chanyeol. "Ada kencan istimewa?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah. "Aku? Hmm, aku belum tahu."

"Belum tahu?" tanya Hanbin. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum mengajaknya." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, lalu meralat, "Sebenarnya sudah, hanya saja tidak secara langsung. Dia juga tidak menanggapi dengan serius." "Oniisan seharusnya bertanya langsung," kata Hanbin memberi saran. "Zaman sekarang ini semuanya harus serba langsung. To the point. Benar tidak, Kakek? Oniisan harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Lagi pula cewek juga tidak berbasa- basi kalau mau menolak kita."

"Jadi kau pernah ditolak mentah-mentah?" tanya Kakek Osawa.

Sementara Hanbin menceritakan salah satu kisah cintanya, Chanyeol berpaling ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang memotong-motong sayur sambil mengobrol dengan Sandara dan Nenek Osawa. Bertanya langsung, ya? Bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Hmm...

Chanyeol masih tetap mengamati Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring. Lalu gadis itu sedikit terkesiap dan menjauh dari Sandara dan Nenek Osawa. Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, tapi ia berhasil menangkap satu patah kata ketika Kyungsoo menjawab telepon. Sensei.

Kemudian pandangan Chanyeol terhalang ketika Sandara menghampiri meja sambil membawa piring dan sayuran.

"Sayuran sudah siap. Kita bisa mulai makan," kata Nenek Osawa yang menyusul dari belakang.

"Di mana Kyungsoo-chan?" tanya Kakek Osawa.

"Oh, dia sedang menerima telepon di dapur," kata Sandara sambil tersenyum lebar. "Telepon dari si dokter cinta."

"Dari siapa?" Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Si dokter cinta," Sandara mengulangi. "Cinta pertamanya yang sekarang sudah menjadi dokter. Sepertinya si dokter berencana mengajaknya kencan. Menyenangkan sekali."

Chanyeol menoleh kembali ke dapur. Ia teringat kata-kata Hanbin tadi. Oniisan harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Kyungsoo riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu menurunkannya di depan pintu apartemennya. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan mendesah.

"Kau bertambah berat setelah makan." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Itu wajar, bukan? Lagi pula aku memang makan banyak tadi."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Aneh sekali. Kau tidak uring-uringan walaupun kubilang bertambah berat." Ia menatap Kyungsoo sejenak."Sepertinya kau sedang gembira."

"Aku memang gembira."

"Karena mendapat telepon dari si dokter cinta?" "Dokter apa?" Kyungsoo memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Cinta pertamamu itu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, kembali tersenyum. "Ya, itu salah satu alasannya." Ia menunduk menatap kaki kirinya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Ia menanyakan keadaan kakiku."

Chanyeol diam sejenak, seakan sedang berpikir-pikir. "Cepatlah masuk," katanya tiba-tiba. "Nanti flumu bertambah parah."

Agak heran, Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan membuka pintu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar. "Apa?" Dengan tangan memegang pegangan pintu apartemennya sendiri, Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "Jangan lupa matikan semua lampu saat kau tidur nanti." Kening Kyungsoo berkerut samar. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka gelap." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Coba saja dan kau akan lihat nanti." "Lihat apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencoba kau tidak akan tahu, bukan?" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba lagu Fly High terdengar dan membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menggigil, lalu bergegas masuk ke apartemennya sendiri sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar suara ibunya di ujung sana, Kyungsoo secara otomatis langsung berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia. "Halo, Ma!" Ia mengenakan sandal rumah dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk, bersiap-siap mengobrol panjang-lebar dengan ibunya.

Dua jam kemudian, ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka, bersiap-siap tidur, Kyungsoo baru teringat kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Matikan lampu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri di kamar tidurnya.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

Ia berjalan ke sakelar lampu. Sebelah tangannya memegang dinding supaya ia tidak merasa tersesat dan tangan yang satu lagi menggapai sakelar lampu. Dengan sekali jentikan, lampu kamar tidurnya pun padam.

Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan terkesiap. Langit-langit kamar tidurnya bertabur bintang! Bintang-bintang besar dan kecil memancarkan nyala kuning kehijauan yang samar.

"Astaga," gumamnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terlepas dari dinding dan ia melangkah ke tengah-tengah kamar, masih tetap mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya dengan takjub. "Bagaimana...? Astaga," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kemudian ia menyadari foto yang dikirimkan Chanyeol ke ponselnya adalah foto langit-langit kamarnya. Ternyata sementara mengawasi tukang listrik memperbaiki kabel, Chanyeol melukis langit-langit kamar tidurnya menjadi langit bertabur bintang dengan cat khusus yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Siapa yang menyangka laki-laki itu juga pandai melukis?

Kyungsoo teringat tulisan yang tertera di bawah foto yang dikirimkan Chanyeol tadi siang: Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?

Kyungsoo masih tercengang. Kemudian ia meraih ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol. Setelah menunggu sesaat, hubungan tersambung. "Chanyeol-san?" Ia mendongak menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau apakan langit-langit kamarku?" Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Indah sekali. Terima kasih."

TBC...


	8. Tujuh

Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan

Chansoo Remake Versions

GS story

"REUNI SMP?" Chanyeol memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kanan dan mendongak menatap lampu lalu lintas, menunggunya berubah warna. "Maksudmu, reuni satu sekolah? Bukan hanya kelas kita atau angkatan kita?"

"Bukan hanya angkatan kita," sahut Kim Jongin di ujung sana. "Semua alumni boleh datang. Malah undangan untuk para alumni sudah disebarkan satu bulan sebelumnya. Kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

"Yah, mungkin karena kau sudah pindah ke luar negeri sebelum tahun ajaran selesai," tebak Jongin. "Karena itu mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan bersama rombongan pejalan kaki lainnya. "Tapi memangnya aku boleh ikut? Maksudku, aku kan tidak menerima undangannya."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu cemas soal itu," kata Jongin ringan. "Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu hadir."

"Kapan reuninya?"

"Kira-kira seminggu setelah Tahun Baru. Aku lupa tanggal pastinya. Nanti akan kukabari lagi."

"Baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apakah kita harus hadir sendiri atau..."

"Ah, maksudmu apakah kau boleh mengajak pasangan? Tentu saja. Kau tahu, banyak teman kita yang akan mengajak suami atau istri mereka." Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan nada bergurau, "Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang ingin kau ajak ke acara itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mungkin."

Jongin mendesah. "Tidak mau bercerita rupanya. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengajaknya dan mengenalkannya padaku." "Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol, tertawa.

"Mungkin aku juga akan mengajak seseorang," kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu sewaktu kita makan siang bersama, kaubilang kau belum punya pacar. Tepatnya, kaubilang kau tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran." Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri Takeshita Dori, salah satu jalan di Harajuku yang sempit, panjang, dan dipadati pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan adalah remaja. Berbagai butik, kafe, restoran siap saji, dan toko-toko kecil lainnya yang ditargetkan untuk kawula muda berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Chanyeol menyenggol bahu seseorang dan ia menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Memang. Tapi bukankah hidup memang aneh?" Suara Jongin terdengar ceria. "Aku bertemu dengannya tepat setelah aku makan siang denganmu hari itu. Sejak itu kami sempat bertemu beberapa kali untuk urusan pekerjaan dan aku sempat mengajaknya makan siang atau minum kopi sesekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mau kalau aku benar-benar mengajaknya kencan."

"Salah seorang perawat baru yang cantik?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, tapi dia bukan perawat," kata Jongin, masih dengan nada ceria. "Tenang saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti saat reuni."

Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan masuk ke salah satu toko foto di sebelah kanannya dan tersenyum kepada penjaga toko yang menyambutnya. "Pesanan atas nama Park sudah jadi?" tanyanya.

Gadis penjaga toko berwajah manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tentu saja. Harap tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian gadis ramah itu kembali membawa sebuah kantong kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang cukup besar dari dalam kantong kertas itu dan memeriksa setiap lembarnya. Semua foto itu adalah hasil jepretannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo. Pemandangan kota Tokyo, para pejalan kaki di jalanan Shibuya, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di Yoyogi Gyoen, beberapa kuil terkenal. Dan Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memegang salah satu foto Kyungsoo yang diambilnya ketika ia melihat gadis itu duduk sendirian di salah satu kafe di Omotesando. Ia sudah sering memotret Kyungsoo dan kebanyakan dari foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Kalau Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol memotretnya, ia akan mengomel panjang-lebar tentang dirinya yang bukan fotomodel dan tidak berniat menjadi fotomodel.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, bukan?" tanya si penjaga toko.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya," sahutnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Memandangi foto-foto Kyungsoo yang ada dalam genggamannya, Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Sebelum ia mengajak gadis itu ke acara reuni sekolahnya, ada hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket pertunjukan balet. Swan Lake, salah satu pertunjukan yang sangat laris dan sangat ingin ditonton Kyungsoo. Tanggal pertunjukan yang tercetak pada tiket itu adalah 24 Desember, jadi Chanyeol berharap Kyungsoo tidak punya acara penting pada hari itu.

Kyungsoo berjongkok merapikan buku-buku yang ada di rak bagian bawah sambil bersenandung lirih. Perpustakaan sedang sepi saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang membaca buku di meja-meja yang tersedia. Kyungsoo sangat suka suasana sepi perpustakaan. Begitu damai. Ia berdiri, menegakkan tubuh, dan memandang ke luar jendela. Natal tinggal beberapa lagi. Ia berharap salju akan turun pada Hari Natal.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan melirik jam tangan. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Tiba-tiba lagu Fly High terdengar nyaring. Terperanjat. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Moshimoshi?" bisiknya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika ia melihat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan deretan rak buku dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Kyungsoo-san."

Mendengar suara Kim Jongin di ujung sana, Kyungsoo langsung memperlambat langkah karena kaget. "Sensei?"

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Kim Jongin. "Tidak ada masalah, bukan?"

Otomatis Kyungsoo menatap kaki kirinya yang tidak lagi diperban. Perbannya memang sudah dibuka kemarin. "Tidak masalah. Sudah sembuh sama sekali," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Sensei masih di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi pulang. Kau ada acara malam ini?" "Mmm... Tidak ada acara penting. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam?"

Kyungsoo tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Tentu saja."

Sibuk.

Chanyeol menutup ponselnya. Sudah tiga kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo tetapi ponsel gadis itu sibuk terus. Tidak apa-apa. Ia akan pergi menemui gadis itu di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan. Masih ada waktu. Kemungkinan besar ia bisa sampai di sana sebelum gadis itu pulang. Lalu ia bisa sekalian mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam.

Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo tidak ada di perpustakaan. Menurut salah seorang rekan kerjanya Kyungsoo pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan. Kalau begitu ia akan menemui Kyungsoo di rumah saja.

Seharusnya ia memakai sarung tangan. Chanyeol menggigil dan menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel begitu keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Uap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya seiring dengan setiap embusan napas. Dingin sekali. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan turun salju.

"Oniisan!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Park Hanbin berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh, Hanbin."

"Dingin... Dingin..." Hanbin menggigil dengan berlebihan dan menggosok- gosok kedua telapak tangannya. "Oniisan mau pulang? Ayo, kita jalan sama-sama."

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan menanjak yang mengarah ke gedung apartemen mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hanbin tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. "Tentang malam Natal."

"Hm?"

"Oniisan sudah mengajaknya?" "Siapa?"

Hanbin berhenti melangkah. "Bukankah waktu itu Oniisan bilang Oniisan mau menghabiskan Natal bersama seseorang? Tapi waktu itu Oniisan belum mengajaknya. Jadi apakah Oniisan sudah mengajaknya sekarang?"

Chanyeol juga menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Hanbin sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, itu." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Hanbin menyusulnya. "Ya, yang itu. Jadi?" "Aku akan mengajaknya malam ini."

"Oniisan masih belum mengajaknya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan bertanya padanya malam ini." "Oniisan sudah lupa kata-kataku tentang bergerak cepat?" "Astaga, anak ini! Bukankah sudah kubilang..."

"Eh, itu mobil siapa?"

Chanyeol menahan omelannya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gedung apartemen mereka, tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Pintu di sisi pengemudi terbuka dan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket cokelat panjang keluar.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Oh? Bukankah itu Kim Jongin, pikirnya sambil menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ada apa temannya itu datang mencarinya? Chanyeol baru akan mempercepat langkah ketika pintu sisi penumpang terbuka dan seorang gadis melangkah keluar. Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan mengerjapkan mata ketika mengenali gadis itu.

Do Kyungsoo?

"Oh? Bukankah itu Kyungsoo Oneesan?" Chanyeol mendengar Hanbin bertanya. "Lalu siapa orang yang bersamanya itu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri juga heran. Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

"Jangan-jangan dia si dokter itu," sela Hanbin tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Hanbin di sampingnya. "Siapa?"

"Cinta pertama Kyungsoo Oneesan. Yang meneleponnya ketika kita semua sedang makan shabushabu di rumah Kakek Osawa."

Kepala Chanyeol berputar kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri berhadapan. Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu, lalu tertawa.

Benar juga. Kyungsoo pernah memberitahunya nama cinta pertamanya adalah Jongin dan berprofesi sebagai dokter. Mungkinkah Jongin yang menjadi cinta pertama Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sama dengan Jongin yang adalah teman lama Chanyeol? Ditambah lagi, tadi Jongin menyebut-nyebut tentang wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Apakah wanita yang dimaksudnya itu Kyungsoo?

Hanbin kembali bersuara. "Kelihatannya hubungan mereka sudah dekat. Oniisan, menurutmu apakah mereka pa..."

"Hanbin," sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Ayo, kutraktir minum."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berharap sedikit sake bisa membantu menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol pada Hanbin yang berjalan dengan ceria di sampingnya. Mereka tidak berlama-lama di kedai minum karena Chanyeol tidak mau berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Hanbin. Baru setengah jam di kedai itu Hanbin sudah harus berpegangan pada meja supaya tidak jatuh dari kursi. Anak itu benar-benar tidak kuat minum.

Hanbin tersenyum lebar—terlalu lebar—dan mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ah, tentu saja. Tentu saja. Aku sangat baik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol memandangi Hanbin, lalu mendesah, "Kakakmu pasti akan menggantungku kalau melihatmu mabuk begitu."

Hanbin tertawa. "Chanyeol Oniisan, aku tidak mabuk. Lihat, aku masih bisa berjalan lurus. Lihat? Lihat?" Ia merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping dan berjalan lurus dengan langkah lebar di jalanan yang sepi itu untuk membuktikan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi hati-hati dengan tiang lampu di depanmu," kata Chanyeol.

Hanbin berhenti tepat pada waktunya sebelum hidungnya yang mancung menabrak tiang lampu. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tertawa. "Aku melihatnya kok." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Ia kembali berjalan dan Hanbin menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Paman ini apa-apaan?"

Chanyeol dan Hanbin serentak menoleh ke arah suara wanita bernada tinggi itu. Tidak jauh di depan mereka terlihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria sedang bertengkar. Si pria berusaha menarik tangan si wanita sementara si wanita memberontak.

Sedetik kemudian Hanbin berseru, "Oneechan!" dan langsung berlari ke arah kedua orang itu sebelum Chanyeol sempat mencegahnya.

Oneechan? Chanyeol segera menyadari kalau wanita yang sedang ditarik-tarik itu adalah Park Sandara. Sandara terlihat sedang berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman si pria tak dikenal. Dalam sekejap Hanbin sudah tiba di samping mereka dan berseru, "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan mata Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Hanbin juga melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang pria yang menarik-narik kakaknya. Namun pria itu tidak tersungkur seperti yang diharapkan Hanbin. Pria itu masih tetap berdiri, malah ia menggeram dan balas melayangkan tinju. Hanbin pun terjatuh ke tanah diikuti pekikan kakaknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, anak ingusan!" seru pria itu serak.

"Astaga," gumam Chanyeol, dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Ia berhasil mencapai ketiga orang itu tepat ketika si pria tak dikenal bermaksud menendang Hanbin yang masih terkapar di tanah. Chanyeol langsung menahan dada pria itu dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Siapa lagi kau?" seru pria itu marah. "Cari mati ya?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sandara yang berlutut di samping adiknya. "Sandara-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Chanyeol-san," bisik Sandara dengan mata terbelalak, lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Orang gila ini bersikap kurang ajar terhadapku dan dia tadi meninju Hanbin."

"Sebaiknya kau minggir. Urusi urusanmu sendiri," ancam pria itu dengan rahang terkatup. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan.

Kini Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Usianya mungkin sekitar pertengahan sampai akhir tiga puluhan dan bertubuh agak kurus. Chanyeol memerhatikan penampilan pria itu: pakaiannya bagus, sepatunya bagus, ada beberapa cincin emas melingkari jari-jari tangannya.

Mata Chanyeol terangkat ke wajah pria itu. Wajahnya agak seram karena penuh kerutan marah. Alis matanya lebat—berlawanan dengan rambutnya yang terlihat tipis di puncak kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih tua daripada usia sebenarnya—dan matanya kecil, hidungnya agak bengkok, bibirnya tipis dan berkerut.

Dia mabuk, pikir Chanyeol ketika melihat pria itu melangkah agak terhuyung- huyung mendekatinya.

"Tapi ini teman-temanku, jadi ini juga urusanku," kata Chanyeol tenang. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata pria itu.

"Hah!" Pria itu mendengus keras. Ia menunjuk Hanbin yang masih mengerang pelan di tanah. "Dia menyerangku, aku hanya membalasnya." Ia beralih menunjuk hidung Sandara. "Dan tentang perempuan jalang ini, dia yang menggodaku lebih dulu."

"Hei, Paman mimpi ya?" sela Sandara galak dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Seharusnya Paman becermin dulu. Mana mungkin aku menggodamu?"

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Dasar perempuan..."

Chanyeol bergerak ingin menghalanginya, tetapi telapak tangan pria itu malah mendarat di pipinya.

"Chanyeol-san!" pekik Sandara.

Chanyeol memegangi pipinya dan mengernyit. Ia bisa merasakan darah di lidahnya. Sialan, pukulan orang itu kuat juga. Untung giginya tidak patah. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan menatap pria di depannya.

Pria itu mengangkat hidungnya tinggi-tinggi dan menantang. "Apa? Mau lagi? Mau lagi? Ayo ke sini kalau mau."

Orang itu mabuk, kesal, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak mungkin bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Chanyeol mendesah. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara.

Kyungsoo menonton televisi di ruang duduk apartemennya tanpa minat. Ia baru saja pulang dari makan malam bersama Jongin. Acara mereka memang terputus karena Jongin mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, tapi Kyungsoo tetap merasa kebersamaan mereka yang singkat itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia ingin mencari teman berbagi cerita. Masalahnya apartemen Sandara kosong. Bahkan Chanyeol juga tidak ada di rumah. Biasanya jam-jam segini Sandara sudah ada di apartemennya, menyiapkan makan malam untuk adiknya. Ke mana mereka semua?

Kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara-suara di luar. Ia segera mematikan televisi dan bangkit dari lantai. Mungkin itu Sandara sudah pulang. Atau mungkin Chanyeol? Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepala ke luar.

"Kau mau masuk, Chanyeol-san?" Kyungsoo mendengar suara Sandara di lantai bawah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik saja." Kali ini suara Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu..."

"Ah, ini? Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan," sela Chanyeol, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kelihatannya justru Hanbin yang harus diurus." "Aku tidak apa-apa," Hanbin membantah.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" potong Sandara. "Lihat pipimu memar begitu. Tapi Chanyeol-san, kau juga berdarah."

Berdarah? Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan bergegas menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

"Oh, Kyungsoo," kata Sandara yang melihat Kyungsoo lebih dulu, lalu yang lain ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa, Oneesan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang mereka bertiga bergantian, lalu terkesiap pelan ketika melihat wajah Hanbin dan Chanyeol. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Tadi ada orang sinting yang menggangguku di jalan," Sandara yang menjawab dengan nada berapi-api. "Seenaknya saja dia menarik-narik aku seolah-olah aku ini wanita gampangan. Untung saja mereka berdua muncul." Ia menunjuk Chanyeol dan adiknya. "Hanbin langsung meninju orang itu setelah berteriak, „Jangan sakiti kakakku!‟..."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," protes Hanbin salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bilang, 'Lepaskan tanganmu.'"

"Tapi aku tahu maksud hatimu yang sebenarnya," balas Sandara sambil mengacak- acak rambut adiknya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tapi orang itu balas memukul Hanbin dan Hanbin langsung terkapar. Saat itulah Chanyeol-san beraksi."

Kyungsoo berpaling ke arah Chanyeol. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terluka. "Kau juga dipukul?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Cuma sekali," sela Sandara bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuka mulut.

"Lalu Chanyeol-san membuat orang itu lari terbirit-birit."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Masih Sandara yang menjawab, "Sabuk hitam karate."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit-sedikit."

"Tapi orang itu sempat mengancam Chanyeol Oniisan sebelum dia pergi," kata Hanbin.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan kompres pipimu," sela Chanyeol.

"Benar. Ayo, masuk," kata Sandara sambil mendorong adiknya masuk ke apartemen mereka.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut. "Tapi..."

"Kau mau naik atau tidak?" panggil Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, lalu ke arah Sandara dan Hanbin, lalu kembali ke Chanyeol.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke atas.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dan meringis pelan. Pipinya pasti bengkak besok. Ck, malam ini benar-benar kacau. Ketika ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya dan mengeluarkan kunci ia mendengar Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa maksud Hanbin tadi?"

"Apanya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Ia masuk ke apartemennya dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Katanya orang itu mengancammu." Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty-nya sebelum memasuki apartemen Chanyeol.

"Hanya gertakan kosong," gumam Chanyeol sambil melepas syal, jaket, dan topinya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Ia melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Sudut bibirmu mulai membiru," gumam Kyungsoo muram. "Biar kuambilkan obat." Ketika gadis itu hendak berjalan ke pintu, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya lelah. "Aku juga punya obat. Kepalaku sakit kalau kau mondar-mandir. Duduk saja yang manis."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol di sofa dan menatap wajahnya untuk mencari luka lain. "Kau terluka di mana lagi?" tanyanya. "Kepala? Kaubilang kepalamu sakit."

"Kepalaku tidak terluka. Hanya pusing sedikit." "Tangan?"

"Tidak." "Kaki?" "Tidak." "Badanmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa pendek. "Kyungsoo-chan, aku baik-baik saja." Melihat kening Kyungsoo yang berkerut tidak percaya, ia melanjutkan, "Sungguh! Atau kau mau aku membuka baju untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendesah. "Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan."

"Ah, aku pergi makan dengan Sensei," kata Kyungsoo langsung tanpa ditanya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Sensei?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan punggung dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu tentang dia, bukan? Cinta pertamaku? Namanya Kim Jongin."

Mendengar nama itu Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan pandangan kosong dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dulu, sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia orang yang seperti apa," Kyungsoo melanjutkan sambil melamun.

"Hm."

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu dia orang yang menyenangkan." "Hm."

"Juga pintar."

"Aku haus," sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Biar kuambilkan air."

Sebelum gadis itu sempat bangkit dari sofa, Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia kesal. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa membicarakan Kim Jongin di depannya seperti itu? Tapi, tentu saja, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol.

Merasa agak bersalah karena telah memotong cerita Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan bergumam, "Bisa kulihat kau sangat gembira. Aku juga ikut senang." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya, memang."

Chanyeol mengisi gelas dengan air keran dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sebentar lagi Natal," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia hanya menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Sensei mengajakku menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal nanti," kata

Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Swan Lake."

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. Tidak, jangan lagi. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Swan Lake?" ulangnya sambil meletakkan gelas ke meja.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Chanyeol menyumpah dalam hati.

"Kau ada rencana apa untuk malam Natal nanti, Chanyeol-san?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Untuk apa mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia juga punya tiket pertunjukan balet yang sangat ingin ditonton gadis itu? Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya berkata singkat, "Pergi jalan-jalan."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat heran. "Ke mana?"

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku belum tahu," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap kau bersenang-senang nanti."

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk. "Aku capek," katanya. "Sepertinya aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah," kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dari sofa. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Chanyeol melihat gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah terlambat. Terlambat. Seharusnya ia tidak menunggu selama ini untuk mengajak gadis itu keluar. Tetapi waktu itu ia berpikir sebaiknya ia mendapatkan tiket pertunjukan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia harus menerima hasil dari keputusannya yang bodoh.

Gadis itu akan pergi dengan Kim Jongin. Kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah teman baiknya malah membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

Sepertinya sejarah terulang kembali.

Ia tertarik pada gadis yang justru tertarik pada teman baiknya.

TBC...


End file.
